


Whatever It Is

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morbid Humor, Pining, Poor Life Choices, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: В 2014 год отправляют их обоих: и Сэма, и Дина.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Endverse Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever It Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681697) by [theproblematique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproblematique/pseuds/theproblematique). 



— 1 —

Мотель, конечно, был не из тех, которые могут завоевать какую-нибудь награду за комфорт или всё такое, но Дин определённо помнит, что здесь был долбаный _матрас_.

Пружины кровати скрипят и стонут ржавым аккомпанементом его ёрзающему телу, кратковременная дезориентация быстро сменяется тотальным замешательством, когда он понимает, что это не та комната, в которой он заснул. Он садится и поднимает руку, чтобы защитить глаза от пронзительного серого утреннего света. Беглый обзор его окружения вскрывает несколько поразительных фактов:

Вместо окна — дыра, настоящего окна нет.

В воздухе пахнет разрушением, и похоже, что так оно и есть; каждую поверхность покрывает слой пыли. Обои отваливаются от стен, а прикроватный столик лишился одной ножки и прогнил насквозь.

И он здесь не один. Кто-то лежит рядом с ним, не просто кто-то.

Сэм.

— Дин?

Сэм потягивается и, моргая, просыпается, подняв огромную руку, чтобы потереть глаза.

— Что?..

Дин немного отодвигается в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с ним в провале измятой рамы кровати. Он ни хуя не понимает «что», но, что бы, чёрт подери, это ни было, оно привело брата к нему сразу же после того, как Дин сказал ему, что они должны держаться порознь. Это «что» попахивает ёбаными _ангелами_.

— Где мы?

Он собирается ответить правду; он понятия не имеет, это просто очередной раз, когда их, как обычно, без блядского контроля с их стороны бросили в поток событий, серьёзнее и хуже тех, в которых они уже варятся, — и затем снова смотрит на полосы обоев.

Те самые обои.

— О, вы, наверное, издеваетесь надо мной, — стонет он.

Это определённо не та комната, в которой он заснул… кроме, разве что, того, что это именно она. Каким-то образом это дерьмовый номер в мотеле, который он снял на ночь, только он выглядит так, будто был заброшен многие _годы_.

— Что? — настойчиво спрашивает Сэм, тоже садясь и заставляя пронзительно скрипеть пружины кровати, которые совсем не предназначены для таких двух больших парней, как они. Дин воспринимает это как намёк, чтобы встать с кровати и подойти к стене, проверяя дважды, чтобы подтвердить подозрения.

— Дин, в чём дело? Где мы?

— Не могу поверить, что собираюсь сказать это, Сэм, но… — Дин невесело смеётся, потирая рукой затылок. В любых других обстоятельствах это была бы золотая жила для шуток. — Вопрос, — устало произносит он, — не в том, где… а _когда_.

— 2 —

Сердце Сэма всё ещё колотится в груди, пытается прийти в себя от внезапного и неожиданного присутствия Дина, когда он осознаёт слова брата.

— _Когда_?

Дин подходит к зияющей дыре, которая, вероятно, когда-то была окном.

— Это та комната в мотеле, которую я снял. Я сказал Касу, что мне нужно поспать пару часов и… — Он замолкает, поднимая руку, чтобы опереться на покоцанную раму. — Иисусе.

Сэм быстро поднимается и пересекает пространство между ними в пару шагов, чтобы встать рядом (но не слишком близко) с братом.

Город — пустошь. Он похож на заброшенный, полностью разрушенный скелет того, чем был раньше; здания в сплошных руинах, а ржавые автомобили разбросаны в беспорядке. Это похоже на съёмочную площадку фильма-катастрофы. В трещинах тротуаров даже видны растения; чтобы улица превратилась в нечто подобное, потребовались бы _годы_.

Он понимает, почему Дин сказал «когда», но предполагал, что Дин имел в виду _прошлое_. Это не знакомое место на Земле; это что-то другое, что-то новое.

Будущее.

— Ты думаешь?.. Люцифер…

— Ты сказал, что его нынешний сосуд едва его удерживает, верно? Хватит ли ему вообще сил, чтобы сотворить что-то вроде этого?

Сэм думает, что, скорее всего, хватит, но если это какая-то уловка, чтобы заставить его сказать «Да», то она куда изощрённее, чем тот стиль Дьявола, который ему до сих пор был известен. Так что, может быть, за этим стоят другие парни.

— Значит, ангелы?

Дин кивает.

— Это… апокалипсис?

— Ты спрашиваешь так, будто я знаю больше тебя.

— Но… если это ангелы, то почему я здесь? Они меня ненавидят.

Прежде чем ответить, Дин демонстративно отводит взгляд от Сэма и снова поворачивается к окну.

— А может, ты сам случайно ворвался на вечеринку?

— Что?

— Ну знаешь… — Всё ещё не встречаясь с ним взглядом, Дин оборонительно пожимает плечами. — Вдруг ангелы послали меня сюда, а ты последовал за мной со своим моджо.

И это… это _больно_.

— Дин, я бы никогда… Ты сказал мне «нет», помнишь? _Вместе мы слабее_? — Эти слова трудно произнести, они отдают гнилой ложью во рту. — Я не пойду за тобой, если ты однажды сказал мне «нет».

— Ну, если они хотят, чтобы мы стали гандонами в их битве на мечах, полагаю, этот маленький жизненный урок устроили для нас обоих.

Сэм думает, что Дин с его метафорой сосуда-презерватива зашёл немного далеко.

— По крайней мере, на этот раз я не в подтяжках, — добавляет Дин и потирает руки. — И нам для разнообразия сохранили наши воспоминания. Очень признателен! — это он говорит в потолок, и густой сарказм пронизывает его голос. — Пойдём, Сэм, разберёмся, что за чертовщина тут творится. Улица словно из «Ходячих мертвецов».

Картинка заражённых красных глаз и рта, с которого капает кровь, заставляет Сэма вздрогнуть. Это похоже на предчувствие, как будто Дин искушает судьбу, просто говоря это.

— 3 —

На улицах нет людей, и они вообще не могут найти признаков жизни… во всяком случае, недавней жизни. Здесь неопрятно, беспорядочно и жутко что пиздец.

А потом шаги Сэма заметно замедляются и останавливаются.

— …Дин.

Дин трагически рассматривает прекрасный Роллс с чем-то похожим на гнездо хорька на заднем сиденье, но быстро поворачивается, чтобы проследить за пристальным взглядом брата.

Сэм смотрит на испещрённую граффити стену в конце тёмного переулка слева от них, видимую лишь частично. Среди всего этого беспорядка выделяется урезанный конец слова, написанного крупными буквами цвета засохшей крови, и он гласит:

ОАТОН

У Дина сводит живот.

Не нужно видеть остальную часть слова за углом, он знает, что там написано. Что это значит?

— Нам надо выбираться отсюда, — бормочет Сэм. — Сейчас.

— И куда же? — рычит Дин, но при этом пятится назад, пытаясь вспомнить, далеко ли отсюда городские окраины и в каком направлении им нужно бежать.

Сэм долго не отвечает, но вместо того, чтобы, чёрт подери, вернуться, этот идиот подаётся вперёд, осторожно ступая по разъёбанному тротуару, и щурится на что-то, по-видимому, в конце улицы.

— Сэм? Что видят твои эльфийские глаза…

— Заткнись. — Он вытягивает руку в направлении Дина и делает ещё один медленный и тихий шаг вперёд.

И тут Дин тоже это слышит. Шаркающий звук — шорох, как будто кто-то пробирается через мусор несколькими кварталами ниже, — слышимый только из-за жуткой тишины. Может быть, просто выживший. Кто-то, кто не представляет угрозы. Может быть.

Впрочем, им никогда так не везло.

— Бродячий пёс, хотя бы один блядский раз в нашей жизни?.. — бормочет он, но поворачивается так, что они встают спина к спине и следят за противоположными сторонами улицы.

— Я так не думаю…

Звук прекращается.

Дин сразу же скучает по нему, потому что тишина по какой-то причине гораздо, гораздо хуже.

— О.

— Что? — Он не может повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, не может оставить спину Сэма незащищённой. — Сэм?

— Это не собака, Дин. — Что-то в голосе Сэма заставляет волосы на затылке Дина встать дыбом, и он даже не успевает проверить, чем это вызвано, как брат, резко дёргая, хватает его за рукав так, что Дин сталкивается с ним. — Определённо не собака!

— Чт…

Он бросает взгляд через плечо, но едва замечает вспышку движения недалеко позади и доверяет суждению Сэма, что пришло время бежать.

 _Кроатон_. Этот город уже мёртв.

Они бегут прочь по растрескавшемуся асфальту, перепрыгивают через мусор и части автомобилей, и от одного конкретного приземления раздаётся хруст, по которому Дин может сказать всё о том, как долго здесь пробыли тела, лежащие посреди улицы.

— Налево! — рявкает Дин Сэму, который сворачивает именно туда вместо того, чтобы бежать в сторону _второго_ зловещего шума, на этот раз справа от них. Дину достаточно взгляда, чтобы убедиться: сбоку на них тоже надвигается куча тел; их конечности натыкаются друг на друга, они спотыкаются о собственные ноги, но двигаются быстро и без остановки; их одежда в лохмотьях и грязная от крови, свежей и запёкшейся, и ну… грязи, предполагает он. Отвратительное зрелище.

Между винным магазином и обветшалым Старбаксом пролегает узкий переулок, и они вбегают прямо туда. Впереди него Сэм, за которым тяжело угнаться из-за его длинных ног — тяжело, но не невозможно, потому что Дин обманчиво хороший спринтер, но он замыкает шествие по собственному желанию. Угроза позади них, поэтому он находится между ней и братом.

— _Нет_ , — выдыхает Сэм, резко останавливаясь и выбрасывая руку, которая бьёт Дина прямо в солнечное сплетение, не достаточно сильно, чтобы спасти от болезненного столкновения. Дину не нужно знать, что именно заставило брата перестать убегать от кровожадных заражённых зомби. Достаточно плохо, раз это заставило Сэма перестать пытаться убежать от _кровожадных заражённых зомби_ ; это либо ещё больше зомби, либо что-то хуже, и _что теперь_?

— Пожарная лестница? — пыхтит он, вытягивая шею и яростно осматриваясь, но здесь, кажется, нет ни одной, а всё, что у них есть, — это куча переполненных мусорных баков с неподходящими крышками, что делает их отвратительной боевой площадкой.

— Я… — Сэм похлопывает себя по карманам, сзади по джинсам, но кажется, что он безоружен. Ну разумеется, он же только что передумал возвращаться к гражданской жизни.

Дин ловко вытаскивает нож, примотанный к щиколотке, но это всё, что у него есть. Пистолет лежал у него под подушкой, и он там и остался.

— Прыгай, давай, — приказывает он, но прежде чем кто-то из них успевает это сделать, переулок заливает громкий, оглушающий шум пулемётной очереди. Судя по всему, пули летят со стороны… чёрт, это настоящий пулемёт, установленный на здоровенном грузовике в дальнем конце переулка со стороны Сэма.

— Сэмми, пригнись!

— 4 —

Сэм беспрекословно подчиняется приказу, как раз вовремя: воздух, где он только что стоял, разрезал поток пуль и попал в инфицированных людей позади Дина.

— Что за?..

Он чувствует, как рука Дина хватает его сзади за рубашку и тянет вниз, превращая в мишень поменьше и пытаясь… чёрт возьми, пытаясь защитить его своим телом, чего _не_ произойдёт.

Сэм бьёт брата по лодыжке, выбивает из-под себя и опрокидывает его, что даёт ему возможность наброситься на Дина. Дин извивается и сопротивляется, ругается и дерётся с ним зубами и ногтями, и они заканчивают недоборьбу прямо на гнилом тротуаре, в том время как на них дождём льётся заражённая кровь, пока стрельба не прекращается.

— Эй! Вы двое!

Дин делает мощный рывок и умудряется сбросить с себя Сэма, в конце концов выворачивается из-под него и быстро встаёт на ноги.

— Не стреляйте! — кричит он, подняв руки вверх. — Мы не заражённые!

Сэм тоже поспешно поднимается, подняв руки в воздух.

— Не двигайтесь, и у меня не будет причин стрелять! — возвращает голос. Красный туман ещё не рассеялся настолько, чтобы Сэм мог видеть больше чем очертания, но, похоже, их спасители прекрасно видят его и Дина.

— Как скажешь, — отвечает Дин. — Но вам не о чем беспокоиться, обещаем. Никакого каннибализма вообще. — Он мотает головой. — Вообще-то, после такого я подумываю стать веганом…

Внезапный порыв ветра очищает воздух, словно сдвигает кровавый занавес в сторону.

Грузовик военного образца, облезлая краска с ржаво-красными прожилками по бокам. Сэм до сих пор не может достаточно хорошо разглядеть человека за пулемётом, установленным на крыше (он остаётся нацеленным прямо на них и закрывает обзор), но может, наконец, разглядеть двоих на земле. Оба сидят на корточках, уперев полуавтоматы в бедро, и целятся в Винчестеров.

А потом фигура справа выпрямляется.

Сэм перестаёт дышать.

— В чём дело? — Высокая женщина с хвостом и тёмно-коричневой кожей единственная сохраняет положение (и хладнокровие).

Парень рядом с ней опустил ружьё и выглядит точно как… нет. Не может быть.

— Какого чёрта, Дин? — плюёт женщина, слегка меняя позицию и целясь прямо в брата Сэма. Только она разговаривает не со своей целью, а с мужчиной рядом.

Мужчиной, который выглядит как идеальная копия Дина.

Он стоит по другую сторону груды тел, но это лицо, это тело ни с чем не спутаешь… это Дин — или мужчина, похожий на него, в грязной военной куртке и с набедренной кобурой поверх пыльных джинсов. Однако, в отличие от настоящего Дина, у этого руки безвольно свисают по бокам.

И он смотрит на Сэма с чистым, неприкрытым ужасом.

— Перевёртыш? — говорит женщина, бросая быстрый взгляд на своего спутника, но не получает ответа. — Дин. Мне убрать его?

Но мужчина — Дин, другой Дин — не отвечает ей. И ни на секунду не отводит взгляда от Сэма, и Сэм гадает, заметил ли он вообще, что его клон стоит в нескольких футах от него.

— Ну, это не может быть хорошо, — бормочет настоящий Дин. — Мы только что попали «Назад в будущее» или что?

— Дин, — снова говорит женщина с явным нетерпением. — Нужно немедленно убираться отсюда. Либо мы их бросаем, либо забираем, который вариант?

— Мы пришли с миром, — кричит Сэм. То, как другой Дин смотрит на него, в самом деле начинает нервировать. — Если вы только дадите нам шанс объяснить…

— Заткнись! — срывается женщина. А затем, когда Дин рядом с ней всё ещё никак не реагирует, набрасывается и пинает его в голень. — Эй. Возьми себя, блядь, в руки. — Её голос теперь ниже, явно адресован только ему, но разносится и резонирует в узком пространстве. — Нам убить перевёртыша или допросить его на случай… ты меня слушаешь?

Очевидным ответом будет, судя по всему, «нет». Сэм чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку этим пристальным взглядом, и его интенсивность ошеломляет. Он даже не может сказать, в хорошем или плохом смысле, просто в этом пристальном взгляде нового Дина есть что-то похожее на василиска, что-то, что может убить.

— Почему бы вам не опустить оружие, и мы сможем об этом поговорить, — говорит Дин (настоящий) с самой раздражающей очаровательной улыбкой.

Это наконец заставляет двойника его заметить. Другой Дин впервые отворачивается от Сэма, хотя это, кажется, требует видимых усилий.

— Удивительно, — продолжает настоящий Дин. — Но этому есть вполне разумное объяснение.

— Чему «этому»? — спрашивает женщина. — В четырёх словах или меньше, — предостерегающе добавляет она.

— Это долгая история. — Дин снова движется к двойнику. — Но клянусь, что есть причина, по которой я такой же красавчик, как и твой парень.

Женщина выдыхает со звуком, который нельзя назвать смехом.

— Ладно. Голосую за то, чтобы мы выслушали шутника. — Затем она поворачивается и целится в Сэма, осторожно взводя курок. — С другой стороны, его высокий друг…

— Даже не думай… — начинает Дин, но едва успевает сделать шаг вперёд, как его вооружённый двойник выхватывает пистолет из руки высокой женщины и яростно швыряет его на землю.

— Никто к нему не прикоснётся, — рычит он сквозь тяжёлый грохот. Его голос грубее, чем у настоящего Дина, более резкий. А его глаза… Сэм почти хочет сказать «Кристо», чтобы увидеть, раскроют ли они тьму, на которую в них есть намёк.

— Чёрт возьми, Винчестер. — Она насмешливо поднимает руки, так что теперь их уже трое с поднятыми в воздух руками. — Ты его знаешь?

— Да. Мы забираем его… их. Выясним, что за хуйня. — Он снова бросает взгляд на Сэма, как будто эта потребность возникает автоматически, но затем снова отводит. И сердито проводит рукой по волосам. — Оглуши их.

— Воу, воу, воу!.. — начинает кричать Дин, но уже поздно: женщина движется прежде, чем они успевают защититься, и в одно мгновение достаёт другой пистолет и стреляет дротиком в шею каждому из них.

Быстродействующий транквилизатор вырубает его как камень; Сэм чувствует, как ноги подкашиваются, а колени бьются о землю (из-за чего они, вероятно, потом будут болеть, но сейчас он не чувствует никакой боли). Перед глазами плывёт, и грохочущее сердце только быстрее вкачивает наркотик в мозг, но он чертовски напуган — они не знают, какие правила действуют в этой альтернативной вселенной, и они полностью во власти версии Дина, которая его _пугает_.

В отдалении он слышит рычание:

— Никто не должен о них знать, Риса.

— С радостью буду держать язык за зубами после объяснений твоего злобного близнеца.

— Хорошо. Свяжись с лагерем и скажи, что я хочу, чтобы бункер опустел к тому времени, как мы вернёмся. Не говори ничего о том, кого мы привезём, потому что мы идём прямо в мою хижину, чтобы проверить их. Слышишь, Нейт?

— Понял! Никому ни слова о клоне Дина и его высоком парне.

Он теряет сознание как раз в тот момент, когда другой Дин издаёт сдавленный лающий звук, который далёк, далёк от того, чтобы быть смехом.

— 5 —

Человек с его лицом смотрел на бесчувственное тело Сэма последние пять минут как минимум. Дин знает это, потому что проснулся примерно в то время, а чувак уже пялился. Чтобы как можно дольше сохранить состояние боевой готовности в тайне, у Дина по большей части получалось не двигаться — незнакомое давление деревянных панелей на тело значит, что он на полу; тугие металлические кольца вокруг запястий — что он в наручниках, а затхлый запах старых начос — что прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как здесь убирались.

Первое, что он увидел, когда открыл глаза, — это Сэм, лежащий рядом, что избавило от _той самой_ панической атаки, но второе — мужчина за столом всего в нескольких футах от их бессознательных тел. Мужчина, который выглядел до жути похожим на него. Другой Дин. Потенциально Дин из будущего, или альтернативной реальности, или, чёрт подери, параллельного измерения давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике — как бы там ни было, другой Дин был там. Сидел на стуле и смотрел на Сэма.

Поняв, что они здесь не одни, Дин ещё немного думал о том, чтобы притвориться бессознательным, но потом понял, что его двойник смотрит на Сэма _так пристально_ , что даже не заметил, как Дин очнулся. Казалось, что он не заметит, даже если Дин откроет глаза.

По очевидным причинам это было для него полезно, потому что означало, что он мог свободно проверить их окружение, попытаться спланировать стратегию побега и попытаться выяснить, насколько по-королевски они проебались по адаптированной винчестеровской шкале «проебаться» степеней. Но вместо всего этого Дин каким-то образом поймал себя на том, что сосредоточен на странном поглощённом выражении лица другого мужчины и не делает ни хрена из того, что должен делать.

Сэм слегка ёрзает во сне (возможно, признак надвигающегося пробуждения), а другой Дин отслеживает каждое движение пристальным, резким и полностью сосредоточенным взглядом. Это чем-то похоже на то, как Дин несколько раз ловил себя за тем, что смотрит на брата, но со стороны это выглядит…

Ладно, это выглядит немного жутко.

Сэм снова шевелится, недовольно нахмурив брови, и другой Дин даже подаётся вперёд на стуле, следя за самыми мелкими изменениями в выражении лица Сэмми. Он не имеет ни малейшего права так смотреть на Сэма. Нет. Сэм принадлежит Дину, а этот парень не… и вообще, где _его_ Сэм?

— Дин? — бормочет Сэм, и то, что это делает с лицом другого чувака, в конце концов заставляет Дина сесть, разрушая прикрытие поддельного сна.

— Чувак, серьёзно, — хмыкает он, наслаждаясь растерянной вспышкой удивления на лице двойника. — Держи себя в руках, а?

— Дин, — снова говорит Сэм, на этот раз настороженно, и другой Дин поворачивается к нему так быстро, что Дин беспокоится, как бы он не свернул себе шею. — Где?.. — Но он замолкает, как только открывает глаза.

Его взгляд останавливается на другом Дине и замирает. Повисает молчание, пока они оценивающе смотрят друг на друга, а затем другой Дин встаёт со стула так резко, что тот опрокидывается с неловким в густой тишине звуком. Он громкий и неуютный, но зрительный контакт между ними интенсивный, заряжённый напряжением, которое растекается в обе стороны; Сэм чётко осознаёт тот факт, что другой Дин не _Дин_ -Дин, не его Дин, но сосредоточенная сила взгляда этого мужчины льётся прямо на него.

Дин чувствует себя так, будто его понизили до «мебели».

— Не знаю насчёт «где», Сэмми, — небрежно говорит он и не упускает крошечного вздрагивания, когда Сэм замечает его присутствие, его расположение так близко. — Но я думаю, что мы наконец-то поняли «когда».

— Ч-что?

— Когда? — скептически повторяет другой Дин.

Дин кивает на календарь, который небрежно висит на стене рядом с ними. Бумага грязная и пожелтевшая, но тот факт, что этот месяц так очевидно покрыт записями и пометками красным маркером, говорит Дину, что им до сих пор пользуются, а значит, это надёжный источник. Год виден чётко: 2014.

— Ты — это я из будущего. На четыре года вперёд, если быть точным.

На этих словах другой Дин отводит от Сэма взгляд, наконец поворачиваясь к нему. И вдруг до Дина доходит, почему его двойник так себя ведёт. Почему он выглядит на сто лет старше и сгнившим внутри, как будто он робот, которому незачем больше жить.

Его глаза теряют свет, когда он не смотрит на брата Дина. Словно он уже мёртв.

У него больше нет Сэма.

— Путешествия во времени? — хрипит другой Дин. Он говорит так, будто начал курить или что-то вроде того; его голос грубый и ниже, чем обычно у Дина. Почти напоминает папу. — _Серьёзно_.

— Не по своей воле, если ты к этому клонишь, — сообщает ему Дин.

— Не к этому, — фыркает другой он. — Но ты не перевёртыш и не демон, так кем ещё, чёрт подери, ты можешь быть?

— Вот именно. Мы говорим тебе правду, — подхватывает Сэм. Дин почти жалеет об этом; голод в глазах другого его, когда он немедленно поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма, был бы убогим, если бы так сильно не напоминал Дину голодную собаку, которую пустили на банкет. Он прав. Он знает, что прав, этот другой он не видел Сэма уже очень давно, может быть, годы.

— Я не куплюсь на твою «правду» без каких-либо доказательств, — говорит Сэму другой Дин. Это звучит менее жёстко, чем, вероятно, должно. Дин начинает чувствовать, что разрывается между отвращением и смущённой жалостью.

— Как мы можем доказать тебе, если даже не знаем, как это произошло? — говорит Сэм.

— Каждый из вас расскажет мне что-то, что только Сэм и я могли бы знать, — говорит другой Дин. — Даст проверить татуировку против одержимости и ведёт себя тихо, как хороший маленький мальчик.

Дин не упускает того, как он в самом конце перешёл на единственное число.

Как он и сказал… жутко.

— Тогда начни с меня, — говорит Дин. — И после этого мы хотим получить некоторые объяснения с твоей стороны.

Его слова игнорируют. Снова. Другой он делает несколько жадных шагов вперёд (опрокинутый стул забыт) и останавливается, чтобы присесть перед Сэмом, сгорбив плечи в своего рода защитном жесте, который серьёзно раздражает Дина.

— Сэм, — говорит он, кивая. — Ты первый, Сэм.

В том, как он произносит это слово дважды, есть очевидное удовольствие. _Сбавь обороты_ , оглушительно думает Дин. _Долбаный псих_.

— 6 —

Сэм никогда не был склонен к метафоре с мухой, паутиной и пауком, но чувствует себя в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы быть съеденным. И хуже всего то, что он позволил бы этой версии Дина сделать с собой всё что угодно.

— Х-хорошо, — говорит он, слегка кивая. — Ладно.

Возможно, всё дело в хищной позе, которую принимает будущий Дин, или в чрезмерной сосредоточенности, направленной на Сэма, пока он смотрит на него. Как будто он прислушивается к каждому вздоху, уделяет внимание каждой интонации в его голосе — словно находиться в присутствии Сэма всё равно, что ощущать себя полноценным. Так сильно отличается от действий настоящего Дина в последнее время, его ранящих слов по телефону: « _Я думаю, что мы слабее_ ». (« _Херня_ , — тут же должен был ответить Сэм. — _Всё это полная херня, Дин_ ».)

— Давай. Что-нибудь такое, что обо мне мог бы знать только настоящий Сэм, — подталкивает будущий Дин.

— Я… — Сэм мгновение колеблется, пытаясь забыть об этом странном стремлении, которое обнаружил в себе, о странном желании сказать этой версии Дина, чтобы он подошёл ближе, если хочет. Странном не потому, что эта мысль новая — это одно из самых старых, самых укоренившихся в нём побуждений, а потому, что он почти может представить себе, как этот Дин ответит: «Да». — Я… фейерверк. В тот год, когда ты четвёртого июля отвёз меня на то поле, и там были только мы, машина и фейерверк.

Дин кивает.

— Продолжай. Будь конкретнее.

Сэм напрягает мозг.

— Мы… мы обнялись. Я тогда ещё был мелким, а ты… — Боже, ему, наверное, следовало выбрать другое воспоминание. — Ты, эм, поцеловал меня в макушку, и это… был последний раз, когда это случилось.

Потому что вместе с болями роста пришёл неудержимый торнадо неукротимого желания тела брата, кипящий коктейль гормонов, едва сдерживаемый слишком худым телом Сэма. И с тех пор он никогда не был так близко к Дину, как тогда, больше не мог сохранять этот лёгкий физический контакт без чувства, что в позвоночник воткнули провод под напряжением.

Будущий Дин кивает, но удерживает взгляд на лице Сэма, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь на воспоминание. Похоже, он даже не пытается вспомнить — кажется, он всё равно верит Сэму.

— Эй, придурок. — Настоящий Дин, похоже, пиздецки зол. — Ты поверишь мне на слово или теперь моя очередь?

Будущий Дин бросает на Сэма последний, затяжной взгляд и неохотно подходит к двойнику. Этот образ и правда ошеломляет: два Дина лицом к лицу (потому что именно это они и делают) пристально смотрят друг на друга.

Физические различия едва уловимы, но их очень много. Четырёх лет, по-видимому, оказалось достаточно, чтобы у Дина появилось много ярко выраженных морщинок и гусиных лапок, хотя он выглядит так, словно все они определённо не от смеха. Их профили одинаковые, но у будущего Дина кожа сухая и, возможно, немного более загорелая, поэтому на ней больше веснушек.

— Говори, — приказывает будущий Дин.

Губы одинаковые, но из-за трещинок и более неопрятной версии обычной пятичасовой щетины Дина будущий Дин выглядит куда жёстче, куда беспощаднее. По какой-то причине он не менее привлекателен для поцелуев, но что-то в нём подсказывает, что он захочет прижать тебя во время поцелуя, просто чтобы было что контролировать.

Дин Сэма злорадно ухмыляется.

— Ронда Хёрли.

Это всё, что он говорит. Имя какой-то девушки — девушки, которая даже не задержалась достаточно долго, чтобы Сэм узнал о её существовании. Нелепо чувствовать боль или раздражение, но Сэм чувствует и то, и другое.

Будущий Дин фыркает и кивает, что-то в выражении его лица, кажется, слегка расслабляется.

— Порядок. Всё по-честному.

— Так ты развяжешь нас?

— Пока нет. — Он встаёт. — Но я вам верю. Думаете, это сделали ангелы? В вашей временной шкале они всё ещё на Земле?

— А здесь нет?

Мрачный смешок.

— Нет. Они ушли, когда в Детройте началось дерьмо.

— Что началось в?..

— Я сказал Михаилу «нет». Они были не очень рады.

В истории есть очевидный недостающий кусок, но это всё, что добровольно говорит будущий Дин.

Но Сэм должен знать.

— А я? — спрашивает он, натягивая наручники и наклоняясь вперёд (насколько позволяет неловкое положение со связанными за спиной руками). — Что со мной?

Ответа нет, но будущий Дин отворачивается от него и смотрит на дверь хижины.

— Где я?

Всё ещё глядя вдаль, будущий Дин напрягает плечи. Он не оборачивается, когда наконец решает ответить.

— Тебя нет, Сэмми.

Рядом с ним настоящий Дин крепко сжимает челюсть, но выглядит так, как будто эти слова просто подтверждают некоторые подозрения. Сэм не уверен, что чувствует в отношении своей будущей смерти или использования «Сэмми» другим Дином, который ведёт себя так непохоже на его брата.

— О.

— …Да.

Наконец поняв, _когда_ они находятся, оба брата начинают задавать вопросы о том _где_. Оказывается, это лагерь выживших, построенный после того, как вирус Кроатон начал брать верх — более вирулентный, более смертоносный и быстрее действующий штамм. Будущий Дин не говорит им многого, но он явно лидер этого места и организует еженедельные рейды за поставками в город, где они и нашли друг друга.

— Отлично. Сейчас… может, ты хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы снять с нас наручники? Я уже начинаю нервничать.

Будущий Дин игнорирует протесты двойника и вместо этого смотрит на Сэма.

— Что насчёт тебя, Сэм?

Сэм не ожидал этого вопроса, но он снова чувствует дрожь этого чувства, этого странного звенящего волнения сосредоточенности. Оба Дина смотрят на него.

— Эм… да. Конечно, не помешало бы снять наручники.

— Тогда ты будешь без наручников, — решительно говорит будущий Дин.

Дин Сэма громко и резко фыркает.

— У тебя что, проблемы с носоглоткой? — спрашивает будущий Дин. Такое чувство, что он втягивает в это Сэма, как будто он и Сэм дразнят настоящего Дина (прошлого Дина? Нет, нет, как бы ни было, он настоящий Дин) вместо того, чтобы братья объединились против новой угрозы.

Но таким было решение Дина. Дин сказал: « _Я думаю, что мы слабее_ ».

Сэм всё ещё думает, что ему, возможно, не следовало это говорить.

— Эй, приятель, мы не… Я имею в виду, мы понятия не имеем, через что ты прошёл, но… ты не хочешь поумерить пыл?

Будущий Дин смотрит на него с разочарованием.

— Вполне справедливо. — Он бросает на двойника мрачный взгляд. — Знаешь, я не позволял своему младшему брату всё время спасать мою задницу.

— 7 —

На мгновение Дин даже теряет дар речи, он охуеть как зол. Отношение другого его с самого начала было раздражающим, но если у парня есть яйца, чтобы сказать что-то вроде _этого_ …

Страх и уродливые эмоции, которые он копил последние несколько минут, смешиваются вместе в коктейле гнева, когда он говорит:

— Да пошёл ты, чувак; по крайней мере, я сохранил своему брату жизнь.

Другой он вздрагивает, как будто его физически ударили. Краска (и выражение лица) словно слетают с его лица, и когда он встаёт, то снова выглядит так, как выглядел в начале, когда у Дина сложилось о нём первое впечатление: внушительная, чужеродная личность.

— Ты не заслуживаешь… — начинает он рычать, но обрывает себя. — Я позабочусь, чтобы ты получил по заслугам.

— Какого хрена это значит?

— Хватит, хватит… — Сэм пытается умиротворяюще развести руками, на мгновение забыв, что на нём наручники. Раздаётся лязг и последующее вздрагивание, и другой Дин качается взад-вперёд, как марионетка, словно Сэм дёргает за ниточки. — О чём ты говоришь, Дин?

— Да, Дин. Какого _хуя_ ты несёшь? — эхом отзывается Дин.

— Я говорю, что мне нужно управлять лагерем. У меня напуганные люди и кроты, которые с каждым днём ближе к тому, чтобы найти нас. Я не могу позволить вам двоим разгуливать по этому месту, пугая людей. Я не… я ещё не знаю, что с вами делать.

— Но… — Сэм поднимает на него полноценный щенячий взгляд. Дин почти ждёт, что будущий он вот-вот развалится на части, учитывая, насколько чрезмерной до сих пор была его реакция на каждое крошечное движение Сэма. — Ты же сказал, что развяжешь нас. Ты же не собираешься держать нас здесь вечно, да? Нам нужно выяснить, как вернуться в наше время. Что вообще привело нас сюда и почему…

— Мне плевать, почему, — говорит другой он. — Мне плевать, почему ангелы из вашего мира послали вас в будущее, в мой мир. Теперь вы здесь. Я просто должен выяснить остальное, и я выясню, мне просто нужно немного времени.

Что-то холодное и пугающее скрутило желудок Дина. У него такое чувство, что другой он не подразумевает его в этом «вы». _Теперь ты здесь. Ты, Сэм, теперь здесь_.

— Нам не плевать. На всё это, — ворчит он. — И мы хотим вернуться.

Этим он зарабатывает свирепый взгляд, но никакого ответа.

— Ты ведь поможешь нам вернуться, правда?

И опять никакого ответа.

— Чувак. Ты не можешь держать нас здесь взаперти!

— …Посмотрим.

Дверь за ним захлопывается, и раздаётся звук крепкого замка, поставленного на место. Дин слишком ошеломлён его явно скрытой тенденцией к драматизму, что на мгновение даже не реагирует.

— Он только что?.. — Сэм вздрагивает и замолкает, тоже глядя недоверчиво.

— Да. Будущий я ёбаный мудак.


	2. Chapter 2

— 8 —

— _…Будущий я ёбаный мудак_.

Сэм, рвано дыша, несколько раз моргает на запертую дверь. После нескольких минут разговора будущий Дин начал казаться немного более достижимым, понятным, но от комментария Дина сразу же вернулся в прежнее состояние.

 _Да пошёл ты, чувак; по крайней мере, я сохранил своему брату жизнь_.

Нет, это ему совсем не понравилось. Его внезапная смена настроения напомнила Сэму о _папе_. Папе, когда Сэм упоминал маму.

— Я…

— Блядь, я убью этого парня, — бормочет Дин.

Сэм мотает головой.

— Что? Ты не можешь убить себя.

— Ой, просто наблюдай, Сэмми.

— Ты. Не можешь. Убить. Себя. Кто знает, какой дисбаланс это вызовет в будущем?

Дин фыркает.

— Может, оно того и стоит.

— Ну, об этом я ничего не знаю.

Они оба подпрыгивают.

Захария сидит на стуле, который до этого занимал будущий Дин.

— Что за _чертовщина_ , приятель? — кричит Дин.

Архангел закатывает глаза.

— Довольно о «чёрте», Дин. Я же из другой команды, помнишь? — Он замолкает, затем поднимает голову. — Впрочем, можно поспорить о том, что эта сюжетная линия частично и его заслуга.

— Что значит «эта»? — спрашивает Сэм. — Зачем ты отправил нас сюда?

— Это ваше будущее, если Дин не скажет Михаилу «да», мальчики. — Захария встаёт и отряхивает костюм. Внезапно весь его вид и манера речи становятся деловыми. — Около трёх пятых населения всего мира погибло, ещё одна пятая… ну, скажем так, некоторые из них устроили вам забег «Добро пожаловать в 2014» и у них довольно специфическая диета. Оставшееся население живёт вот _так_ , — указывает он на грязную комнату, тусклое освещение. — Всё благодаря вам.

Он смотрит на Дина, а не на обоих братьев. Только Дина. Сэм не дурак. Он понимает, что это значит, в чём заключается недостающая часть истории. Что-то холодное и скользкое скручивается в груди.

Здесь, в будущем, он не умер, как сначала подумал.

Дин сказал «нет» Михаилу, но Сэм… Должно быть, Сэм сказал «да». Дин держался, а Сэм потерпел неудачу. Человечество и его брат — он подвёл их всех.

— Значит, это ещё один урок? — презрительно фыркает Дин. — Ты серьёзно? Пошёл ты на хуй, мужик, на хуй всех твоих дружков и на хуй ваши манипулятивные, лживые задницы…

— Воу, воу, воу, язык, пожалуйста! — возмущается Захария, хотя всё ещё выглядит несколько удивлённым. — Дин, этот урок — самый важный из всех. Вот почему я оставляю вас в лагере Читаква на один день. И для протокола, ничего не изменится, если ты убьёшь своё будущее «я», хотя, уверен, каждый психолог на планете отдал бы руку на отсечение, чтобы тебя изучить.

Сэм изучал психологию на первом курсе. Дин, вообще-то, довольно классический случай.

— С этой минуты я даю вам двадцать четыре часа, чтобы вы могли познакомиться с миром, каким он стал, чтобы вы поняли, куда он катится. Вы не можете позволить явному упрямству стать причиной смерти стольких людей. Вы двое держите судьбу мира в своих руках, и от вас зависит…

— От нас зависит предотвращение всего этого дерьма, всё сводится к согласию, бла-бла-бла, мы поняли. Один день в каком-то пересказе «Апокалипсис сегодня» не изменит моего мнения о святом проникновении Михаила.

После этих слов воцаряется тишина.

— Ты знаешь, что я…

— Думаю, к концу этого дня ты будешь умолять его об этом, Дин, — перебивает Захария. Похоже, он совершенно уверен в этом; поверить ему — легко. — Ещё я думаю, что ты должен расспросить своего будущего «я» о Сэме ещё немного. Уверен, ему будет что рассказать о том, как у вас обоих закончились дела в девятом.

Взгляд Дина, кажется, слабнет.

— Развлекайся, подтирая задницу газетой.

И он исчезает в громком взрыве света и звука, заставляя Сэма сильно вздрогнуть.

— Я подтирал задницу кое-чем и похуже! — кричит ему вслед Дин.

— _Чувак_ , — бормочет Сэм.

— Я _так_ пиздецки ненавижу ангелов.

Сэм откидывает голову к стене, не обращая внимания на боль в плечах от скрученных за спиной запястий.

Двадцать четыре часа — звучит не так уж плохо, но он боится того, как это повлияет на решимость Дина. Несмотря на всю его браваду, ДНК Дина переплетена с чувством вины и героическим кодированием, которые подпитывают каждое его действие; он может справиться только с той ответственностью, что означает спасение Сэма — возможно, до Ада это не имело бы значения, но теперь Сэм уже не уверен.

А решимость Сэма слишком пристально лучше не рассматривать. Особенно после того, как выяснилось, что одна из его версий уже проиграла битву.

— Эй, Сэм… — начинает Дин.

Дверь в комнату резко распахивается.

Это женщина, которая была с будущим Дином; Рита или Риса, возможно. Сэм почти уверен, что Риса.

— Что это было? — требует она ответа. — Этот свет? Что это было?

Дин пристально на неё смотрит.

— Что ты знаешь о ярком свете?

— Я знаю, что он означал архангелов. — Она переводит взгляд с одного Винчестера на другого. — Ещё знаю, что я единственный человек в этом лагере, кроме Дина и Британца, кто знает о вас двоих, и я распахну эти двери и _закричу_ о двух перевёртышах в хижине босса, если вы не скажете мне, что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло.

Следует долгая напряжённая пауза.

— Кто-нибудь ещё видел свет? — спрашивает сначала Дин.

— Нет.

— Ты уверена?

— Да. Я стояла у двери.

Дин кивает. Сэм молча на неё смотрит.

— Тогда ладно. Да, это был архангел.

— Ангелы ушли.

— Это был архангел из нашего времени.

— 9 —

Она воспринимает это спокойно, что достаточно подозрительно, но затем её догадка: «Ваше время — девятый год?» — просто подтверждает, что будущий Дин разговаривал с ней после того, как ушёл.

— Значит, ты знаешь.

— Я знаю, вы говорите, что вы путешественники во времени, и знаю, что сильно встревожили этим Дина, вот и всё.

Забавно, последнее, кажется, адресовано только Сэму; _ты, Сэм, встревожил Дина_. Это та же самая интонация, которую использовал его будущий «я», и во второй раз это всё так же беспокоит.

— Ещё я знаю, что вы не оборотни и не демоны, потому что я была там, когда вас проверяли. Так что, полагаю, сумасшедшие вещи происходят каждый день, и это просто… — Она поджимает губы и оставляет фразу незаконченной.

— Да. Так… ты отпустишь нас?

Она фыркает.

— _Нет_. — Дин так и думал. — Это зависит от босса, — добавляет Риса.

— Похоже, я большая шишка, а?

— Можно и так сказать. Ещё можно сказать, что твои «орешки» самые… — Её прерывает щелчок, и затем дверь позади неё начинает открываться. Риса рефлекторно пинает её ногой, не давая распахнуться, и с другой стороны слышится: «Ай».

— Кас? — зовёт Дин. Этот хриплый голос не перепутаешь.

— Дин? — Пауза.

— Нет. Не совсем. В чём дело?

— Чёрт возьми, — вздыхает Риса и распахивает дверь, чтобы впустить Кастиэля.

Только… он не похож на Кастиэля, которого Дин мог бы узнать или вытерпеть. Дин смотрит на Сэма, ожидая его реакции, и она не разочаровывает; у Сэма отвисла челюсть, а глаза широко раскрыты от шока.

В 2014 году Кастиэль… хиппи.

На нём что-то вроде пончо и жуткая борода, а на его лице далёкая улыбка, пустая, как от тумана в голове, вызванного наркотиками.

Если Кастиэль сейчас и правда под кайфом, то Дин официально видел всё.

— Мне показалось, что я почувствовал волнение в силе.

Дин в ужасе.

— Ты только что сделал отсылку на «Звёздные войны»? — требует он.

И тут Кастиэль видит Сэма. И улыбка меняется.

— Я так и знал.

Туман, кажется, мгновенно рассеивается, и что-то яркое и откровенное расцветает на лице Кастиэля, освещая очевидное счастье, которого Дин никогда раньше у ангела не видел. Кастиэль подходит к ним без своей обычной экономии движений, оставляя Рису у двери с недовольным хмурым видом, и он похож на совершенно новое животное.

Он опускается на колени перед Сэмом, но оборачивается, чтобы медленно кивнуть Дину, как бы говоря: « _Удивительно, правда? Ты можешь поверить, что Сэм существует?_ ».

Дин просто смотрит.

— Я так и знал, что это ты, — удивлённо говорит Кастиэль Сэму. — Сегодня утром края мира были немного мягче, и я подумал, что, может быть… но, конечно, чтобы быть уверенным.

Он протягивает руку к брату Дина, и, к его чести, Сэм не вздрагивает, даже когда Кастиэль касается его лба пальцем.

На самом деле ничего не происходит.

…Кастиэль облизывает этот палец.

— Не параллель, а прошлое, — провозглашает он. — Пряный, как кровь демона, но это только следы. Это нормально. Люцифер тебя ещё не коснулся. — Он бросает на Дина ещё один взгляд. — Дин, должно быть, взбесился, ха. Я имею в виду моего Дина. Того, что из этого времени.

— Ладно, — рявкает Риса, подходя к ним после того, как убедилась, что дверь заперта надёжно. — Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, объяснит мне, кто, чёрт возьми, этот парень и почему он так важен для Дина? До сегодняшнего дня никто не упоминал о ком-то из прошлого Дина.

— Личность Сэма лучше держать в секрете, — говорит Кастиэль, прежде чем Дин сам успевает отказаться хоть что-нибудь рассказать.

— …Я вижу.

Умозрительный взгляд в глазах Рисы — то, что Дин видел уже много раз. Он почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать ей правду — рефлекторная реакция возразить на догадку, что он и Сэм вместе… вот так, — прежде чем берёт себя в руки. Он уже должен бы привыкнуть к этому предположению, учитывая, как часто это случалось, но его всё равно трясёт, словно от удара током, при этой мысли.

— Дин. Ты выглядишь менее сломленным, чем я привык сейчас тебя видеть, — в тишине говорит Кас.

— …Спасибо.

— Значит, они точно путешественники во времени? — спрашивает Риса у Кастиэля. — Ты уверен?

— О, да. Несомненно.

— Ха.

Сэм садится немного прямее, и звон наручников сопровождает это движение.

— Может, ты их снимешь?

Кастиэль улыбается и издаёт ласковый вздох.

— Ох, Сэм. Если только где-то здесь не лежит ключ, я ничего не могу сделать.

— Ничего не можешь?.. — начинает Дин.

— Со мной всё, ребята. С тех пор как ангелы ушли, я стал… настолько человеком, насколько могу им быть. — Края его горькой улыбки и впрямь тревожно похожи на человеческие. Дин решает, что видеть такую чрезмерную эмоциональность в выражении лица Кастиэля и впрямь чертовски нервирует.

— Вот дерьмо, — говорит он.

— Ты можешь повторить это ещё раз, — бормочет Риса.

Дверь распахивается настежь.

— Да ладно, серьёзно, я _только что_ заперла…

Это снова будущий Дин.

— 10 —

— Кас. Какого хуя ты тут делаешь.

— Их навестил один из моих братьев. Отголоски долетели до самой моей хижины.

Будущий Дин переводит взгляд с Сэма на Дина и обратно на Сэма. Он полностью вернулся к своему непроницаемому виду — ещё одна вещь, которая редко бывает с Дином Сэма.

— Ангел? То есть у нас есть подтверждение, что это они послали вас сюда?

— Ага.

— Кто именно?

— Захария с его фетишем на альтернативные сюжетные линии, конечно, — фыркает Дин.

— Но зачем этот архангел послал вас сюда? — спрашивает Риса.

— Он думает, что этот тизер на наше предстоящее будущее заставит меня изменить мнение о Михаиле.

Кастиэль пожимает плечами.

— Хочу сказать, что слышал идеи и похуже…

— Тогда тебе понравится вот эта, — бормочет будущий Дин и направляется прямиком к Сэму, тяжело стуча сапогами по пыльному полу. Сэму и впрямь приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не ёрзать, а сердце от нервозности начинает стучать в горле.

— Ч-что?..

— Всё в порядке, — говорит ему Дин, прежде чем присесть на корточки перед Сэмом и вытащить скрепку из кармана. — Всё в порядке, — повторяет он снова, но достаточно тихо, чтобы на этот раз услышал только Сэм, и его тон намного мягче.

Он наклоняется вперёд и обнимает Сэма, чтобы расстегнуть наручники, и внезапно Сэма поглощают чувство тепла и запах пороха и пота Дина. Его щетина касается уха Сэма.

Он мог бы сделать это, сидя сбоку. В этом объятии нет необходимости.

— Ты… Ты нас отпускаешь? — выдыхает Сэм. Почему-то он уже знает, что ответ «нет».

Будущий Дин ничего не говорит.

— Эй, — рявкает Дин в нескольких футах. — Сэм задал тебе вопрос.

Тем не менее будущий Дин молчит. Наручники щёлкают, и Сэм оказывается свободен, но теперь даже Кастиэль немного нервничает.

— Дин? — спрашивает Риса. — Завтра рейд, может, нам стоит подождать, чтобы разобраться с этим позже?..

— Миссия отменяется, — коротко говорит будущий Дин. — Я только что сказал Чаку, он даст знать команде.

— _Что_?

— Дин, — говорит Кастиэль. — Что ты делаешь?

— Кольт у нас, Дин, почему ты отменил?..

— Это дерьмо «Аве Мария» больше не в моём стиле. Теперь мы избегаем риска.

— _С каких это пор_? — требует Риса. Затем бросает на Сэма обвиняющий взгляд, как будто только что ответила на свой вопрос. — Послушай, у нас есть шанс убить Дьявола, и мы должны…

— Я сказал нет, — огрызается будущий Дин и поднимает Сэма на ноги.

Он даже не дёргается, чтобы освободить двойника.

— Что происходит?..

— Не делай этого, Дин, — предупреждает Кастиэль, и его налитые кровью глаза внезапно становятся беспокойными.

— Сэмми, если хочешь, чтобы я задумался о сохранении своего прошлого «я» живым, ты пойдёшь за мной без возражений, — решительно говорит будущий Дин.

— Куда ты его ведёшь? — требует Дин.

— Сэм. Идём.

— Сэм никуда с тобой не пойдёт!

— _Сэм_.

Один из них обращается непосредственно к Сэму, а другой кричит на себя, но Сэм идёт с альтернативной версией брата не по этой причине. А потому, что абсолютно уверен, что этот парень исполнит любую угрозу без малейшего колебания.

— Отпусти его! Эй! — Дин бросается вперёд под громкий скрежет металла и стон трубы, к которой прикован. — Эй! Я! Что ты собираешься делать с Сэмом?

— Дин, всё в порядке, он не…

— _Эй_! Отвечай мне!

Будущий Дин оттаскивает Сэма, вцепившись в его плечо, и, к собственному удивлению Сэма, его тело становится послушным, как будто щёлкнул выключатель.

Они выходят за дверь под всё более громкие крики Дина, последний из которых Сэм улавливает краем уха, рваный, запоздалый: «СЭМ!»

— 11 —

Дин всё понял. В теории.

Он понимает, почему и как со временем исчезли те его части, которые сейчас минимально функциональны — или, по крайней мере, те части, которые позволяют ему оставаться человеком достаточно долго, чтобы выбить из кого-то ответ.

Он представляет, как это могло случиться. Быть вынужденным четыре года жить, когда Сэм мёртв, — это превратило бы его в нечто куда хуже, чем любой монстр в Аду смог бы создать. Он считает, что мир мельком видел это существо несколько часов в ночь перед тем, как Азазель открыл врата Ада.

Но этот сукин сын…

— Дин. Ты сам себе навредишь.

Дин снова тянет руку в сторону, запястье горит и согнуто неудобно, но не невыносимо.

— Он. — _Рывок_. — Забрал. — _Рывок_. — Сэма.

— Он — это _ты_ , — указывает Риса.

— Вот именно.

Она фыркает.

— Что? Не доверяешь себе?

— Конечно, нет.

Кастиэль пялится на свои руки после того, как плюхнулся на стул, который будущий Дин занимал во время того жуткого сеанса пристального взгляда.

— Он, наверное, просто уведёт Сэма в безопасное место, — предполагает Риса. — Сначала мы привели вас сюда, потому что это его хижина и нужно было больше держать твою уродливую рожу вне поля зрения, чем оставлять в живых. Но если ангелы вернулись…

— Меня вообще не колышет _куда_ , леди. Меня беспокоит _кто_.

По какой-то причине эти слова полностью меняют её позу. Что-то в плечах смягчается, и она опускает руки вдоль тела.

— Я ничего не понимаю. Он… это ты. — Но впервые она кажется неуверенной.

— Вот именно, — снова говорит он.

Несколько мгновений Риса наблюдает за его борьбой и наконец подходит к столу, где, перебирая какие-то бумаги, достаёт вторую скрепку.

Дин застывает, даже не пытаясь скрыть удивление. Он-то подумал, что, случись что, эти люди будут ему верны. Будущему ему. Плевать.

— Не могу поверить, что он отменил рейд, — это всё, что она говорит, когда присаживается рядом и принимается за работу. Она делает всё это, затратив прилично времени и без какой-либо ненужной близости — чёрт, наблюдать, как Сэм неподвижно замирает, пока эта копия его самого практически ощупывает младшего брата… это точно возглавит (длинный) список картинок, которые не дают ему спать по ночам.

— Готово.

Риса встаёт, и Дин тоже, раздражённо хрустнув костяшками пальцев и плечами.

— Ты… почему ты так сильно отличаешься от него?

У Дина есть довольно хорошая идея, но он не собирается ей рассказывать.

Она не настаивает, но спрашивает:

— Может быть, скажешь, он что, собирается причинить боль тому высокому?

— А тебе какое дело?

— Я не допущу, чтобы в этом лагере пролилась невинная кровь, Дин. Прошлый Дин. Плевать.

Правда в том, что Дин этого не знает. «Боль» — расплывчатое слово, а Дин недавно натворил столько всего, что причинило Сэму боль, не физическую (её он тоже причинил, но он не думает, что будущий он ударит новообретённого Сэмми в лицо). Душить Сэма вниманием было, по-видимому, чем-то настолько чертовски ужасным, что Сэмми в какой-то момент почувствовал необходимость уйти. Отдать жизнь за парня — это привело Сэма в бешенство. Не верить Сэму насчёт Руби и демонической крови — это было _очень_ больно, да, даже когда было полностью оправдано. Вернуться из Ада с небольшим дополнительным багажом, быть обузой, слишком сильно желать Сэма, отталкивать Сэма после того, как притянул его ближе, причинять боль Сэму каждым шагом, причинять боль…

Он даже не хочет представлять себе, что эта его версия может сказать Сэму, чтобы причинить ему боль.

(Что эта его версия может захотеть сделать с Сэмом.)

— Чего ты боишься, Дин? — резко спрашивает Кастиэль. — Чего ты на самом деле боишься?

Дин пытается выразить это словами, но объяснить это трудно даже в своей голове. Страх, горькое зелёное чувство, отдающее кислятиной в глубине горла, вытесняет неясное чувство, что он всегда испытывает, когда Сэм находится вне поля его зрения. Он знает, что не ошибся, его будущий «я»… сбит с толку и с самого начала нацелился на Сэма. Из их встречи один на один ничего хорошего не выйдет, и, что бы ни случилось, это вобьёт между братьями клин в уже появившуюся трещину.

— Он сошёл с ума, да? — говорит вместо этого Дин.

Кастиэль медленно кивает.

— Он потерял своего Сэма.

— 12 —

Читаква удивительно похожа на переделанную версию единственного летнего лагеря, в котором был Сэм (две недели математического лагеря, потому что папа следовал ложной наводке на охоту). Рядом с небольшой площадью около хижины «большой шишки» расположены остальные бараки в две линии друг против друга с широкой центральной улицей между ними.

Будущий Дин спокойно ведёт его между рядами бараков к единственной кирпичной хижине, которую Сэм видит. По пути они встречают только двух человек; один в военной форме явно проверяет периметр, а другой тащит пустую бочку в направлении, противоположном тому, куда они направляются. Каждый из них украдкой бросает взгляд на Сэма, но, в то время как женщина в форме останавливается, чтобы коротко отсалютовать будущему Дину, молодой парень с бочкой просто хмыкает и движется дальше. Кажется, никто не удивляется, увидев новое лицо.

Хижина маленькая, но в воздухе раздаётся потрескивание, которое чувствуется сразу же, как переступаешь порог. Это почти похоже на защиту, но Сэм не видит никаких явных символов или сигилов — на самом деле, пространство полностью пустое, за исключением одной кровати в углу.

— Зачем ты это делаешь, Дин?

Дин не отвечает, но с отвращением качает головой (хотя Сэм может только догадываться, что именно ему противно).

— Сэм, из какой ты части 2009 года? Что именно с нами происходит?

Сэм подходит к кровати, но потом понимает, что слишком взвинчен, чтобы сесть, поэтому просто неловко замирает перед ней. Будущий Дин долю секунды колеблется, прежде чем подойти и встать на почтительном расстоянии от него.

— Ну так что?

Он подумывает солгать, но вместо этого говорит правду. Рассказывает этому Дину о сомнениях прошлого его относительно Сэма, о растущем недоверии, а ещё о своих сомнениях и неуверенности. Он ничего не приукрашивает и не умалчивает, просто обобщает болезненные детали (Бобби в кресле, Война, Люцифер, три охотника, которые напали на него) и удостоверяется, что упомянул все ключевые моменты.

Будущий Дин прислушивается к каждому его слову с каменным лицом без малейшего намёка на то, что его хоть как-то затронула речь Сэма.

— Так это сразу после того, как я сказал… Я сказал тебе, что не…

— Что я не могу вернуться, — перебивает его Сэм. — Что мы больше не должны делать это вместе.

Будущий Дин кивает. Дин никогда не умел так хорошо скрывать эмоции от Сэма — никогда.

— Тогда я всё делал неправильно. — Слова падают с глухим стуком, признанием, адресованным самому себе четыре года назад, и это, похоже, единственное извинение, которое Сэм получит. — Но всё это в прошлом, теперь ты в безопасности. Это всё, что имеет значение.

— Там я тоже был в безопасности. С Дином, Касом и Рисой…

— Нет. Ты не в безопасности с этой версией меня, Сэм.

Сэму почти хочется рассмеяться. Почти.

— Что?

— С ним ты не в такой безопасности, как со мной, поверь.

— Но…

— И если вас сюда забросил Захария, то, значит, он намерен вернуть тебя обратно. Ты должен быть в _безопасности_.

И только теперь Сэм наконец-то, _наконец-то_ всё понимает.

— Именно так всегда и проходят уроки этого мудака, верно? Он использует нас, издевается над нами и после того, как мы немного потанцуем под его дудку, бросает обратно в нашу жизнь.

Будущий Дин не позволит ему вернуться в 2009 год.

— Ну, на этот раз ему это с рук не сойдёт. Он силён, конечно, но ещё он очень, _очень_ глуп.

Никогда.

— Дин… — хрипит Сэм, страх внезапно сжимает горло. — Эта комната защищена от ангелов?

— Единственная во всём лагере, — кивает будущий Дин. — Пока что.

— 13 —

— Куда бы я повёл Сэма? — спрашивает Дин Рису, но отвечает Кастиэль:

— Есть только одно место. — Он толкает Дина в плечо. — И я не могу туда войти.

Это занимает у Дина меньше секунды.

— Ангельская защита? Чёрт, погоди… Он что, пытается заманить Сэма в ловушку _навечно_?

— Именно это я бы и сделал. Будь я на твоём месте и приведи ангел Сэма снова в мою жизнь, я бы тоже запер его где-нибудь и удерживал. Захария не сможет его вернуть, и, возможно, лето снова будет казаться летом. — Он испускает глубокий, усталый вздох. — К сожалению, будущий ты любит Сэма больше, чем любит всё то, что осталось от человечества, и на каждое действие приходится равное противодействие; он ненавидит тебя больше, чем…

— Ага, да неужели. Пойдём.

Они выходят из хижины друг за другом, а Риса замыкает шествие и задумчиво смотрит вдаль.

— Значит, ты собираешься пойти к нему и попытаться вернуть Сэма? И это всё?

— Да, план такой. В смысле, что нас трое против одного; мне нравятся наши шансы.

Кастиэль поднимает руки.

— О нет, прошу, не рассчитывай на меня. Я с тобой не воюю, Дин.

Дин пристально на него смотрит.

— Я думал, ты на моей стороне.

— Я ни на чьей стороне. И он… ты спас мне жизнь, в будущем. Если на то пошло.

Воздух в этом времени грязный и отдаёт пеплом, особенно на улице. От этого Кастиэль с его странной одеждой и щетиной кажется ещё более жалким и менее грозным, чем когда-либо; но есть что-то в его глазах…

— Дин. — Бывший ангел кладёт руку на плечо Дина и наклоняется к нему так близко, что Дин чувствует запах травки в его дыхании. Он почти шепчет, чтобы Риса не услышала, что он скажет дальше: — Он оплакивает Сэма уже четыре года. Я никогда не видел… никогда, за всю свою жизнь я не видел такого кислого, жгучего горя. Он наполовину мёртв. Иногда… иногда я не вижу его душу.

Дин и не ожидал чего-то другого.

— Он не удержит Сэма здесь. — Он смотрит через плечо Кастиэля на Рису. — Ты мне поможешь, правда?

Она опускает руки после того, как поправила хвост, и кивает.

— Расслабься, ковбой, мы вернём твоего парня. Со вчерашнего дня босс ведёт себя странно, и я вроде как не позволю ему разрушить всё, над чем мы работали.

Дин уважает это.

— Спасибо.

— Ага. Идём?

— Ты вооружена?

Она фыркает, задирает куртку так, чтобы он мог видеть два пистолета на её талии.

— Всегда. Добро пожаловать в 2014 год, детка.

— 14 —

— Ты?..

У Сэма подгибаются колени. Матрас смягчает падение, но не удар.

Будущий Дин тоже быстро опускается на корточки так, что всё ещё смотрит на него снизу вверх. Может быть, он думает, что это делает его менее угрожающим.

— Сэмми. Я защищу от ангелов весь лагерь, я не буду держать тебя взаперти.

Сэм качает головой.

— Но… но я должен вернуться, Дин. Я должен всё исправить…

— Нет. — Колени будущего Дина ударяются о пол, и он опирается своим весом на пятки, ещё больше опускаясь на землю, и это до странного заставляет Сэма думать о молитве. — Нет, Сэм, для тебя возвращение — это смертный приговор. Этого не произойдёт. Как только лагерь будет в безопасности, ты сможешь свободно передвигаться. Ты не будешь моим пленником. Мы никому не скажем, кто ты, ты станешь моим заместителем, и всё будет хорошо. Но ты не можешь вернуться в прошлое.

У Сэма кружится голова.

— Почему?…

— Я сказал тебе почему, Сэм…

— Нет, я имею в виду… почему ты всё это делаешь? О-отменяешь вашу миссию и… всё это.

Дин резко выдыхает.

— _Сэм_ , — бросает он. — Было время, когда тебе не нужно было спрашивать об этом. Ты бы просто знал.

— Знал? — эхом отзывается он. Оно снова вернулось, это чувство загипнотизированности, словно он окаменел и Дин может делать с ним всё, что захочет. — Откуда я могу знать, почему ты идёшь на всё это, чтобы помешать мне исправить?..

— Господи, как ты можешь… — Он теряет бесстрастность с каждым словом. — Почему я _вообще_ что-то делаю, Сэм? — Он подаётся вперёд, и внезапно большая рука оказывается на колене Сэма, а Сэм перестал дышать ещё пять минут назад.

— Я…

— Почему я, блядь… а ты как _думаешь_?

Он выглядит таким отчаявшимся, таким безумно отчаявшимся, он весь напитан каким-то пылом, страстью, которая возвращает к мысли о религии. Этот Дин смотрит на него так, словно Сэм — _священный_.

— Я…

Слова повисают в воздухе между ними, но Сэм не собирается говорить это, и он слишком взволнован тёплой ладонью на ноге, потому что Дин (будущий Дин, другой Дин, _ненастоящий Дин_ ) касается его.

— Я…

Челюсть Дина расслабляется, как будто следующие слова Сэма — всё, что его волнует.

Колени Сэма раздвигаются без всякой осознанной мысли.


	3. Chapter 3

— 15 —

Лагерь Читаква кажется странно пустым, когда Риса ведёт их к защищённому от ангелов бункеру.

— На самом деле это не бункер, а просто хижина, — объясняет она. — Хотя мы никогда не думали, что будет повод его использовать. Только не после того, как ангелы ушли.

Они пересекают центральную улицу, и Риса кивает цыпочке, снимающей одежду с верёвки.

— Привет, Андреа.

— Привет, Риса. Привет, Дин.

Дин ей кивает.

— Привет. — Он пытается выглядеть мёртвым внутри и уверен, что у него получилось.

Когда они проходят между двумя бараками и больше никого не встречают, он ускоряет шаг, чтобы догнать Рису, и бросает на неё вопросительный взгляд.

— А где… все остальные?

— Хм? О, на обеде, полагаю. — Она показывает на здание вдалеке, которое трудно разглядеть сквозь смог. Однако оно выглядит больше остальных бараков; достаточно высокое, чтобы Дин мог различить его силуэт на фоне серого неба. — Это столовая. Там хранятся основные запасы продовольствия в единственных работающих холодильниках. Недельные пайки разносят в двенадцать часов каждый вторник. На индивидуальные раздачи каждый должен прийти сам.

Пока она это говорит, из двери неподалёку шаркающей походкой выходит пара лет пятидесяти пяти. Они несут кучу пустых пластиковых контейнеров.

— Доброе утро, Риса. Кастиэль, — добродушно говорит женщина, когда их пути пересекаются. Она отводит взгляд от Дина, прежде чем добавить: — Доброе утро, Дин.

Как будто ему мало причин нервничать.

Риса даёт им знак продолжать идти, и через несколько секунд в поле зрения появляется кирпичная хижина.

— Хорошо… вот он.

Он гораздо меньше, чем Дин предполагал изначально, и он думает, что в нём раньше, скорее всего, хранили туристическое снаряжение или вроде того. Тут только одно окно, и оно заколочено досками.

Они не могут туда ворваться, стреляя из пушек; Дин знает, что это плохая идея, если только он не хочет напугать будущего себя, который уже и без того слишком очевидно взбудоражен присутствием Сэма. Им нужен более тонкий подход, что-то такое, что позволит немедленно контролировать ситуацию без какого-либо риска причинить вред Сэму.

Дверь выглядит хлипкой и едва держится на петлях — вероятно, потому, что нет никакой причины устанавливать серьёзные физические барьеры, если она и так сильно защищена. Настоящая проблема, безусловно, заключается в том, как сбить с толку его двойника, когда они войдут.

— Кас. Ты можешь заглянуть внутрь?

Чем ближе они подходили к строению, тем всё более больным и менее довольно пьяным выглядел Кастиэль. Он смотрит на Дина с растерянным, мутным выражением лица.

— Нет.

Дин поворачивается к Рисе за мыслями, мгновенно отказавшись от этой идеи, но затем…

— Но здесь что-то… — Кастиэль прикрывает глаза, как будто из здания исходит яркий свет, что смешно, учитывая постоянную пелену облаков, которая, видимо, пришла вместе с Апокалипсисом.

— Что?

— Я не… уверен. — Почти невозможно определить тон голоса, которым Кастиэль произносит эти слова, но от него каждый волосок на затылке Дина встаёт дыбом.

— _Что_ , Кас?

— Думаю… это похоже на…

Дин считает до десяти и, когда Кастиэль всё ещё никак не закончит ёбаную фразу, толкает бывшего ангела в руку, достаточно сильно, чтобы Кастиэль споткнулся.

— Похоже на _что_?

— 16 —

— Сэм, — говорит мужчина. Мужчина, который не Дин. Не совсем.

Разве что.

— Я.

Ладонь на ноге заставляет Сэма думать об отпечатке руки на плече Дина, и на одну безумную секунду Сэм представляет, что после всего этого на его плоти тоже останется нечто похожее. На мгновение он представляет, как показывает Дину свой отпечаток, но не говорит, откуда тот взялся, позволяет ему увидеть доказательство глубокого и интимного прикосновения, а затем заставляет Дина гадать, кто это сделал. Это было бы мелочно, жестоко и до боли приятно.

— Сэм.

Голос будущего Дина теряет прошлое отчаяние и становится каким-то нерешительным, удручённым.

— Эй, всё в порядке, Сэм. Дыши. Прости. Дыши. Не… не бойся.

Будущий Дин смотрит на Сэма как на испуганную лошадь и движется медленнее, откидываясь назад — и рука, клеймо, то, что должно было их _уравнять_ , — рука ускользает.

Сэм больше уже не двигается с дьявольски ловкой скоростью мышц, качающих сверхъестественное топливо, но его рефлексы всегда были превосходными.

( _Хорошая реакция_ , восхитился во Вторник Дин с глазами как блюдца… прежде, всё это было _прежде_ ; прежде, чем Сэм его подвёл и Дин отправился в Ад и забрал с собой их связь; прежде, чем Дин вернулся искалеченный и с чувством невыносимой вины, и бесился, и отказывался принять помощь; прежде, чем он вернул искалеченное разрушенное чувство, которым назвал свою любовь к Сэму, и использовал его как оправдание всему, что сделал неправильно, в том числе и его вполне обоснованному недоверию к младшему брату… прежде, чем они выпустили Люцифера из клетки.)

Сэм ловит его руку до того, как она станет недосягаемой, и слепо, не думая, кладёт обратно.

Он дышит тяжело, безумно, как от волнения, как от сердечного приступа. Будущий Дин выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Сэмми, что ты?..

Сэм бросается вперёд и прерывает его поцелуем.

Звук, который Дин издаёт, когда Сэм отстраняется, был бы таким же, ударь он Дина в живот.

— _Сэм_ , — выдыхает он. — Сэмми, что… — Его руки парят в воздухе над плечами Сэма, словно он боится прикоснуться.

После всего, что случилось с тех пор, как Захария послал их сюда, после того, как их преследовали зомби, их вырубили и держали в плену, после того, как они были сбиты с толку, напуганы и полностью во власти этого человека, Сэм внезапно чувствует себя _могущественным_. Это почти напоминает ему пьянящее чувство, которое он испытывал в детстве, железную уверенность, что Дин сделает буквально всё, что он попросит. Прежде.

Но это сейчас. И в этой версии «после» есть версия Дина, который отчаянно нуждается в любом кусочке Сэма, который может получить, что Сэм мог бы… дать ему.

Сэм недоверчиво думает: «Он сделает всё, что я захочу» — и снова подаётся вперёд.

Он прав.

Будущий Дин сдаётся после смехотворно короткой секунды. Он баюкает лицо Сэма в ладонях и, кажется, целует в ответ всем своим телом, жадно глотает всхлипывания Сэма.

Когда Сэм кусает его нижнюю губу, чтобы почувствовать, как она припухла, будущий Дин позволяет ему; когда Сэм проводит губами вдоль челюсти Дина, чтобы сделать то же самое с мочкой уха, Дин только резко дышит и позволяет ему. Он позволяет Сэму делать всё, что тот хочет. Всё, что Сэму нужно сделать, — это притвориться, что он не слышит, когда будущий Дин задыхается: «Что… что я с тобой сделал, а? Боже, что я?..» Он может просто вонзить зубы в челюсть у уха Дина и зажмуриться.

Он может позволить себе потеряться в эгоистичном, пьянящем чувстве, которое возвращает его к началу, и целовать этого Дина, пока в разуме не останется места для страха.

— Сэмми, что?.. что я сделал?

— 17 —

Перемена происходит внезапно. Кастиэль вскидывает обе руки, как бы говоря: «Тише!», а потом в самом деле шикает на них, когда проносящийся ветерок шуршит пустым пластиковым пакетом в нескольких футах от него.

— Мы ничего не… — начинает было Риса, но бывший ангел уже направляется к двери хижины.

— Что-то не так, — хрипит он и держится рукой за кирпич, как будто испытывает невидимые обереги. — Что-то такое, чего не должно… происходит то, чего не должно было случиться.

Он оборачивается и через плечо смотрит на Дина.

— Дин. Это происходит с Сэмом прямо сейчас.

Дин мгновенно срывается на бег и врезается в дверь. Его отчаянная инерция несёт в себе столько силы, что дверь не просто открывается — она срывается с петель и с грохотом падает на пол, сотрясая барабанные перепонки.

Первое, что он видит, — это близость.

Когда его взгляд застывает на двух фигурах, сидящих на краю матраса, единственное, что его мозг, кажется, в состоянии обработать, — это факт, что его клон и Сэм делят слишком маленькое пространство. При виде этого зрелища каждая клеточка его тела бунтует. Никому, кто представляет угрозу, не позволено находиться так близко к Сэму и жить.

Он уже мчится к мужчине со своим лицом, когда до него доходит, что делает Сэм.

Нет.

Нет, что _делают_ с Сэмом.

Глаза не накрывает красная пелена. Перед глазами не белеет. Когда Дин в этой стадии борьбы, когда он так близко к убийству, единственный цвет, близкий к описанию его душевного состояния, — чёрный. Он превращается в какое-то оружие, во что-то больше похожее на машину, чем человека, и всё, что он собирается делать, — это причинять боль.

Они отстранились друг от друга, когда он ворвался, и Сэм что-то бормочет, но это только детали. Дин идёт убивать. Риса дала ему один из своих пистолетов, и он воспользуется прикладом, чтобы раскроить череп будущему ему, а затем хладнокровно проследит, чтобы туда попали по крайней мере десять пуль. Он напичкает мозг пулями, он превратит его в _кашу_ …

Во всяком случае, таков был план. Но он забыл, с кем сражается, и будущий «я» двигается _быстро_ ; парень уклоняется от первого удара и уворачивается, чтобы избежать второго, пинает Дина в колено, чтобы сбить его с ног, прежде чем тот попробует ударить в третий раз. Вслед за их борьбой вспыхивает хаос; Риса ворвалась за ним в хижину, кто-то кричит…

— Дин, прекрати!

— Дин!

— Нет! Хватит!

Он всё равно пытается одолеть тело своего двойника, несмотря на пистолет, который направила на него Риса (и смутно осознаёт тот факт, что она, вероятно, предполагала, что он _усмирит_ её командира, а не убьёт его). Но нет никаких слов, которые он мог бы сказать, нет ничего, что он стал бы объяснять этому монстру. Ему плевать, что будущий он может быть одержим или что его душу высосали прямо из тела; технические детали не имеют _значения_ …

— Дин, _прекрати_!

По какой-то причине крик Сэма замедляет его на миллисекунду. Рисе не хватает этого времени, чтобы выстрелить, а будущему Дину — попробовать вырваться. Но для умелой руки этого достаточно, чтобы схватить и ловко скрутить его запястье, пока он с грохотом не уронит пистолет.

Пистолет сразу же отталкивают куда-то в сторону, и он чувствует за спиной присутствие Сэма, угрожающее.

— Сэм…

— Я сказал, _прекрати_ , — пыхтит Сэм. Он стоит прямо за Дином, но перед Дином тот самый человек, который посмел прикоснуться пальцем к младшему брату. Будущий Дин смотрит на него с таким несдерживаемым презрением, что оно становится почти диким.

Дин чувствует, что вполне способен ему соответствовать.

— 18 —

Сэм знает линию плеч Дина и мог бы посвятить абзацы и страницы расшифровке их разных поз и тому, как они соотносятся с эмоциями Дина.

Дин сейчас на волосок от убийства.

Даже без пистолета (как будто Дину был нужен инструмент, чтобы убивать монстров) Дин просто стоит на месте только потому, что ещё не закончил обрабатывать новый курс действий. Сэм подозревает, он, вероятно, ещё не настолько замедлился, чтобы задуматься о том, что же его так взбесило, но это единственное, что может его остановить. Размышление.

— Дин, — снова говорит Сэм, изменяя голос так, чтобы вывести Дина из этого состояния. — Дин, я в порядке.

Он не совсем уверен, что говорит правду. Он в порядке? Будет ли он когда-нибудь в порядке? Призрак губ другого Дина влажно и отчаянно прижимается к губам Сэма, когда он снова говорит, но в этом ли причина, по которой он хочет, чтобы их похититель жил?

Неужели он только что поставил крест на здравомыслии, уступив тому, в чём отказывал себе всю свою жизнь?

— Дин, посмотри на меня. — Это не приказ, а умоляющая просьба. И именно последнему Дин подчиняется, когда речь заходит о Сэме, всегда. — Пожалуйста.

Это срабатывает: Дин поворачивается и смотрит на него.

Зелёные глаза Дина тускнеют от его решимости; он выглядит так, будто лишь вполуха слушает голос Сэма. Но нужно заставить его слышать.

— Он не… он не заставлял меня.

Сэм представлял себе этот момент каждый день своей жизни; с тех пор как понял: был шанс, что это может произойти. Разоблачение с большой «Р», чтобы придать ему должные библейские масштабы. Он представлял себе несметное количество возможных реакций, каждая из которых была ещё более фантастической, чем последующая, но есть лишь один способ, единственный настоящий способ, которым Дин ответит на такое признание.

— Я сам этого хотел.

Сэм ждёт неизбежного отвращения со стороны брата и желает, чтобы он когда-нибудь достиг хотя бы смирения или поражения; но, как и всегда, когда речь заходит о нём и Дине, эмоции пульсируют прямо под кожей, перекрывают дыхательные пути и заставляют дрожать. Он всегда надеялся, что почувствует некоторое облегчение, если Дин когда-нибудь узнает об этом.

Нет никакого облегчения. Неприятие Дина разорвёт его на части, и он осознаёт эту истину на несколько секунд позже, чем следовало бы.

— …Что?

Боковым зрением Сэм видит, как Риса тихо, но яростно спорит с будущим Дином, который воспользовался шансом добраться до другой стороны комнаты. Кастиэля нигде не видно, но всё равно здесь на два свидетеля больше, чем Сэм ожидал для такого жизненно важного признания.

— Я это начал. Это был я, так что не надо… не делай ему больно.

— Не делать больно?..

На лице Дина нет и следа понимания. Его пристальный взгляд вообще едва фокусируется на Сэме.

— Сэмми, всё в порядке, — прерывает его более глубокий голос Дина. А потом Сэм слышит щелчок взведённого курка и понимает, что Риса отдала свой пистолет боссу. Она выглядит неуверенной в своём решении, взгляд мечется между ними тремя, но уже слишком поздно. Будущий Дин целится прямо в спину своего двойника. — Я хочу, чтобы все вздохнули и остыли, ясно? Не, сука, двигайся, прошлый я.

Прошлый Дин ( _Дин_ -Дин) бросает на Сэма взгляд и пожимает плечами.

— Не-а, я так не думаю.

Он оборачивается, и пистолет стреляет.

— 19 —

Выстрел со свистом проносится мимо уха, как удар грома, и взрывается в углу потолка. Если другой Дин думает, что это его замедлит, то он ошибается. Он сделал с Сэмом немыслимую вещь и должен… прекратить своё существование, должен быть _уничтожен_ за то, что посмел… прикоснуться…

— Я сказал, чтобы все сохраняли _блядское_ спокойствие, — гремит из горла незнакомца собственный голос.

— _Дин_ , — выдыхает Сэм. Даже Дин не уверен, к кому он обращается, но на этот раз они оба игнорируют его; будущий Дин теперь целится точно в грудь Дина и медленно подходит к нему, пока они не оказываются прямо перед друг другом. Это будет выстрел в упор; пистолет находится примерно в дюйме от грудины Дина.

Будущий Дин удерживает это положение одну секунду, а затем поднимает руку и наклоняет пистолет так, что ствол прижимается к углу нижней челюсти Дина. Он чувствует, как на холодном металле пульсирует сонная артерия.

— Не… не стреляй в него, — говорит Сэм откуда-то из-за спины Дина.

Дин пристально смотрит себе в лицо и считает причины, по которым будущий он должен умереть: остекленелые глаза, всё ещё влажные губы, то, как торчат его спутанные волосы…

— Я _сказал_ , не двигайся, — рычит будущий он, тихо, так чтобы только для него. Его лицо кровоточит ненавистью, чистой и неразбавленной. — Стой, блядь, на месте, иначе следующим будет твоё ухо.

— Держись подальше от Сэма, урод, — отвечает Дин, слова которого лишь слегка путаются из-за сжатой челюсти.

— Я сделаю всё, что захочет Сэм, — говорит ему собственный голос. — Ты не ценил его, когда у тебя была такая возможность. Ты винил его во всех неудачах, в том числе и своих. А теперь расплачивайся. Он остаётся там, где его хотят видеть, а ты либо будешь паинькой, либо отправишься обратно в Ад.

— Не смей больше к нему прикасаться!..

— Прекратите оба, — рявкает Сэм. — Дин. Послушай меня, я поцеловал его, слышишь? _Я_ поцеловал _его_. Это не его вина. Я хотел этого и сделал. _Вот_ что произошло.

Будущий Дин во всех смыслах обезоружен этими словами. Дину почти хочется рассмеяться над тем, как его лицо расслабляется от удивления, над беспомощной потерей концентрации только потому, что голос Сэма беззащитно дрожит, как это бывает, когда он кем-то манипулирует.

Идиот не должен был ослаблять хватку.

— 20 —

Пистолет меняет хозяина, а власть снова меняется местами, и это происходит быстро. Дин набрасывается на будущего «себя» так, что они с грохотом падают на пол, и после десяти секунд грубой драки настоящий брат Сэма снова одерживает верх и, тяжело дыша, нависает над двойником с пистолетом, упирающимся в лоб будущего Дина.

Он быстро оглядывается через плечо на Сэма, как бы говоря: «Ты видел это, да? Видел?» — и кажется довольным тем, что Сэм в самом деле стал свидетелем его победы. Потом он наклоняется и плюёт:

— Попался! — прямо ему в лицо. — _Урод_.

Сэм вздрагивает.

— Ты жалок, — огрызается будущий Дин. — Не помнишь, что сказала наша сирена?

— Чт… — Только на мгновение… на краткое мгновение Дину кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет решительность. Но быстро приходит в себя: — Нет. С тебя хватит. Попрощайся с постапокалиптическим дерьмовым шоу жизни.

— Эй, эй, подожди секунду… — вмешивается Риса.

— Дин, _хватит_ , — рявкает Сэм. — Ты можешь просто выслушать меня, пожалуйста?

Он злится. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осознать это, но он наконец-то подавил это чувство; он вне себя от ярости, гнев переполняет его и умоляет вырваться наружу, предпочтительно в виде фонтана чёрного дыма.

Дин не будет. Ничего. На хуй. _Выслушивать_.

— Мы поговорим, когда всё закончится, Сэмми.

— Не убивай его.

— Он уже мёртв.

— _Не надо_ , Дин.

Плечи Дина перекатываются от напряжения.

— У этого… монстра что-то не так с головой. Это больше не… не _я_ , понимаешь? Он должен умереть.

Лёжа на полу, будущий Дин пристально смотрит на него и, кажется, совершенно не боится ствола, упирающего прямо в лоб.

— Ты прав насчёт того, что я больше не ты, в этом отдам тебе должное, — рычит он.

— Хорошо, почему бы нам всем просто не… успокоиться. — Риса, вероятно, чувствуя надвигающуюся опасность, делает шаг в их сторону. — Я уверена, что Сэм хотел бы поговорить с тобой, эм, Дин, прежде чем ты вышибешь мозги моему боссу.

— Ты видела, что он делал, — огрызается Дин. — Тебе это кажется нормальным? А? Похоже на того, кто заслуживает возглавлять твоих людей?

— Я не знаю, что видела, но ты можешь поговорить об этом на терапии, — отвечает она. — Не убивайте друг друга из-за этого, мать вашу.

— Найди мне психиатра, который сможет это исправить.

— Опусти пистолет.

— Это не твоё чёртово дело, Риса, убирайся отсюда, пока этот идиот ничего тебе не сделал, — говорит будущий Дин.

— _Он_ сделал _мне_? — эхом отзывается Риса. — Это не к моей голове он приставил пистолет, жеребец.

— Вот именно, так почему бы вам обоим не заткнуться? — говорит Дин.

— Пожалуйста, — слышит Сэм свой голос, но он заглушается спором остальных.

— Ой, соберись уже, а, ну поцеловал твой парень твоего клона, и ему это понравилось…

— Заткнись…

— Пожалуйста, хватит…

— Это даже не считается изменой, я имею в виду, что он всё ещё _ты_ , в конце концов.

Оба Дина в один голос кричат: «Нет, я не он!» и «Нет, он не я!».

— О, ради любви к туалетной бумаге… — стонет Риса.

— _Эй! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?_

Голос доносится снаружи — Кастиэль, должно быть, привёл помощь.

В дверном проёме стоит небольшая группа людей и заглядывает внутрь. Впереди стоит немного более грубая, потрёпанная версия человека, которого Сэм помнит как пророка Чака, рядом с ним стоит Кастиэль, а позади него две женщины, которых Сэм не знает, и инвалидная коляска…

— Бобби! — бессознательно ахает Сэм.

Бобби щурится, и, когда его взгляд падает на Сэма, его лицо становится белым как мел.

— Нет, — выдыхает он. Он выглядит так, будто его сейчас вырвет. — Этого не может быть…

— Это Сэм, — выкрикивает будущий Дин, всё ещё пригвождённый к полу. — Это _Сэм_ , Бобби.

Бобби пристально на него смотрит.

— Что? — Затем его взгляд падает на человека, который его прижимает к полу.

— Что _это_?

Вопрос на самом деле исходит от женщины, стоящей позади Кастиэля, и она указывает от одного Дина к другому. Все внезапно, кажется, понимают, что видят, а единственный человек, который обращает на Сэма внимание, — это будущий Дин, который никогда и не переставал. Он выглядит разъярённым, явно испытывает неудобство и бросает на Сэма напряжённый взгляд, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы обратиться к другим.

— Ладно, итак, с тех пор как мы вернулись из рейда, ситуация изменилась, — говорит он.

Дин, который, очевидно, понял, что находится в меньшинстве и направляет пистолет на лидера этих людей, неохотно засовывает оружие за пояс джинсов и встаёт.

— …Ситуация, — эхом отзывается другой голос.

— Да, Энни, ситуация.

Будущий Дин встаёт и медленно идёт к двери, ступая тяжёлыми и, вероятно, намеренно властными шагами. Риса за его спиной закатывает глаза, но все остальные просто продолжают смотреть на него, а затем пытаются заглянуть внутрь хижины на его клона.

— Нет причин для беспокойства, но я созову собрание лагеря через пять минут, идёт? Всё, что мне нужно, — это чтобы вы предупредили остальных. Сообщите всем, кто остался на обед, я встречусь с вами в столовой. И всё проясню.

Его тон не оставляет места для споров.

— Дин… — начинает было Бобби, но тут же замолкает. — Тебе лучше подготовить по-настоящему хорошую речь, парень.

— Дин никогда не готовит речи, — комментирует Кастиэль. — Но они, кажется, как-то срабатывают.

— 21 —

Будущий Дин начинает говорить своим людям, чтобы они отвели Дина обратно в его хижину и снова надели на него наручники, но угроза насилия в воздухе настолько очевидна, что становится практически _явной_ , поэтому он прекращает попытки, как только ловит взгляд Дина.

— Ладно. Ладно. Риса, ты, кажется, забыла, как стоять на страже, так что я оставляю у двери Чака и Энни. — Он бросает взгляд на упомянутую дверь, всё ещё лежащую на полу там, где её выбил Дин. — У входа. Плевать. Я пришлю сюда кого-нибудь за моим двойником, когда придёт время давать объяснения, идёт?

— А что… что со мной? — тихо спрашивает Сэм.

Дину становится дурно, когда он видит, как собственный взгляд смягчается, упав на Сэмми. Никто не должен так смотреть на Сэма, с такой преданностью, таким… пылом. Почему никто ничего не говорит? Это же настолько _очевидно_ , и он всё ещё не может поверить… и _почему_ Сэм сказал…

— Ты должен остаться здесь, Сэмми. Чтобы Захария не смог забрать тебя, да? Здесь ты в безопасности.

Лицо Сэма морщится в смятении, но прежде, чем он успевает возразить, будущий Дин уходит и идёт рядом с шатким инвалидным креслом Бобби. Бобби через плечо бросает на них последний взгляд, но Дин не может понять выражение его лица.

Остальная группа следует за ними, и в ту же секунду, как они исчезают из виду, Дин слышит внезапный взрыв голосов, перекрывающих друг друга и засыпающих вопросами будущего его. Только Чак и цыпочка «Энни» остаются у двери, как и приказал будущий он.

— Так, ну… эм, я собираюсь просто… — Чак делает несколько сложных движений руками, а затем выходит на улицу, очевидно, потеряв дар речи. Он явно не вооружён, чтобы охранять и котёнка, не говоря уже о взрослых Винчестерах, но у Энни два пистолета и усталый взгляд в глазах, словно она прострелит кому-нибудь лодыжку, если придётся.

Дин смотрит на Сэма, который снова опустился (или упал) на матрас.

После минутного колебания он топает к двери и поднимает её, пока на него смотрят Энни и Чак. Он стреляет в них натянутой улыбкой прямо перед тем, как кое-как поставить её на место, лишь бы закрыть их лица.

— Дин.

Сэм смотрит на свои руки. Они сжимали шею будущего Дина, когда Дин вошёл.

Что… что он?..

— Дин, мне жаль, — выдыхает Сэм. — Мне так…

— Почему ты так сказал? — перебивает его Дин. Он не может заставить себя посмотреть Сэму в глаза. — Почему ты сказал, что хотел этого, Сэм?

Сэм очень долго молчит.

— Я… — Он выглядит измученным. Под глазами у него тёмные круги, и поражение на массивных плечах.

Дин открывает рот, чтобы спросить снова, но Сэм в конце концов выдыхает:

— Я хотел.

— Нет, ты не хотел. — Этого не может быть.

— Я правда хотел этого, Дин, — тихо повторяет Сэм.

Дин нервно проводит рукой по волосам.

— Нет. Он… он тебе мозги запудрил.

— Дин. Выслушай меня. Выслушай, что я скажу.

— Но почему?..

— Я не знаю почему! Я просто хочу. Я всегда хотел. — К своему ужасу, Дин видит, как глаза Сэма наполняются слезами. — Просто… не беспокойся об этом, ладно? У меня всё под контролем. Мы можем… всё может быть так, как было раньше. Я больше не уйду. Я не… я не буду просить тебя относиться ко мне по-другому. Я просто буду твоим младшим братом, хорошо?

— Что? — Дин издаёт дрожащий смешок, и Сэм вздрагивает. Почему всё, что он делает, причиняет Сэму боль, чёрт возьми? — Сэм, ты говоришь мне, что хочешь целоваться с моим двойником и что я просто должен…

— Ты вообще ничего не должен, — перебивает его Сэм. — Это… это неважно.

— Это _неважно_?

— Это моя проблема! И всё равно это не… Мы попали в постапокалиптическое будущее с зомби. Это ерунда.

— 22 —

— Это _ерунда_?

— Ты прекратишь?

Дин бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд. Сэм не может удержаться, чтобы не потереть руки друг о друга, большой палец правой руки впивается в середину левой ладони, словно под необъяснимым порывом.

— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — бормочет он. — Это… мы разберёмся с этим позже, если ты хочешь. Можешь ещё немного поорать или ударить меня… но нам нужно убраться отсюда прямо сейчас, пока они не вернулись за тобой.

Дин явно ещё не догнал внезапную перемену темпа.

— А?

— Нам нужно уничтожить защиту.

— Мы не можем уничтожить ангельскую защиту, не имея доступа к символам. Они снаружи, нарисованы краской, которую видно только в ультрафиолете.

— Тогда мы… Мне нужно… нужно… — Сэму нужно немного подышать — вот что он должен сделать. Он просто не может справиться с этим, не сейчас. — Выйти…

— Сэм?

— Всё нормально, — хрипит Сэм. — Просто… Нам просто нужно… выбраться отсюда…

— Сэмми, эй, эй.

Довольно забавно, что это срабатывает точно так же, как и с будущим Дином. Очевидное страдание Сэма вытряхивает Дина из его тоски быстрее, чем что-либо другое; мгновение спустя Дин присаживается перед Сэмом, одна его рука на колене Сэма, а другая — на плече, и наконец, наконец-то он по-настоящему встречает его пристальный взгляд.

Это практически та же поза, которую принял будущий Дин, но в широко раскрытых зелёных глазах Дина жёсткость, когда они смотрят на него.

— Сэмми. Дыши.

Это тон старшего брата, которого Сэм боялся никогда больше не услышать, если Дин узнает правду о нём.

Он ощущает, как катятся слёзы, и ничего не может с этим поделать, не может больше сдерживать своё тело и чувствует, как наклоняется вперёд к брату. Его лоб находит покой на плече Дина, и он отпускает всё, что копил десятилетиями, дрожа от усталости.

— 23 —

Они это не обсуждают.

Они долго держатся друг за друга, и Сэм почти всё время плачет в грязную клетчатую рубашку Дина. У Дина есть шанс медленно, с неохотой переварить всё, что произошло с тех пор, как Кастиэлю пришлось прикрыть глаза из-за того, что происходило внутри хижины.

Разумеется, он не ненавидит Сэма. Ничто не может заставить его не любить Сэма. Даже это.

Но желание убить будущего себя всё ещё кипит внутри. Он не может заставить себя чувствовать отвращение или страх к брату, когда думает о том, что Сэм хочет… делать с ним всякое, но стоит ему только представить, как будущий Дин кладёт руку на младшего брата, и он с пеной у рта готов к убийству.

И именно так их находит Риса. Она врывается в комнату, снова с грохотом выбивая дверь ногой. Впрочем, она не одна.

— Джо!

Сэм оторвался от Дина, как только услышал шум, и Дин понимает, немного ошеломлённый, что не держал Сэма в руках уже несколько месяцев и он бы бездумно вытолкал Джо обратно на улицу, чтобы продолжить.

Эта постапокалиптическая версия Джо коротко остригла волосы, так что они едва прикрывают уши. Они выглядят грязными и неопрятными, а сама она бледная, но её руки обрасли мышцами, которых Дин не помнит в девятом.

— Я здесь, чтобы отвести Дина в столовую, — начинает она говорить или, скорее, объявлять. Но её взгляд останавливается на Сэме. — Я…

Голова Рисы падает вперёд с глубоким выдохом.

— Дай догадаюсь, ты тоже на грани срыва из-за существования этого…

Но Джо уже пересекает комнату и отталкивает Дина в сторону, чтобы обнять Сэма.

*

Реакция, когда Дин входит в столовую, менее драматична, чем он ожидал. Он думает, что ежедневная борьба с кротами избавила этих людей от истинного шока; нет ни вздохов, ни криков, ни внезапного панического ропота. Только молчание.

Риса идёт впереди и оставляет его наедине с собой, как только за ними захлопывается дверь (она предложила Джо остаться с Сэмом, и Джо сразу же воспользовалась шансом).

Люди, смотрящие на него, — это смешанная группа, но возраст преимущественно ненамного больше пятидесяти или не ниже двадцати, впрочем, собравшихся здесь точно больше сотни. Большая часть стоит, но некоторые расположились на длинных скамьях и бесконечных столах для пикника, вероятно, чтобы лучше рассмотреть своего лидера.

К тому же все вытягивают шеи, чтобы прямо сейчас посмотреть на клона своего лидера.

— Он — это я из прошлого, и он здесь с нами из-за, эм, неясных обстоятельств, — говорит будущий он. Он стоит на деревянной платформе, с которой до конца света лагерные вожатые, должно быть, присматривали за тем, как дети обедают. Кастиэль стоит позади него и немного в стороне и кажется задумчивым, запутавшимся и ближе всего к своему образу ангела, чем за всё это время.

— Как видите, мы выглядим одинаково. — Будущий Дин неопределённо, неловко взмахивает рукой между ними. — Но его присутствие здесь ничего не меняет. Я всё ещё я, и я всё ещё управляю этим заведением. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, вы идёте ко мне. Он будет болтаться тут некоторое время, но у него здесь нет власти. Вам нужно что-то сделать? Заставьте его работать. Он пытается притвориться, что он — это я? Спросите его про Альбукерке.

Через толпу проходит что-то похожее на дрожь веселья. Дин идёт к платформе, сканируя окружение боковым зрением на случай, если заметит Эллен, Руфуса или любые другие знакомые лица, но безуспешно. Он не узнаёт никого, кроме Каса и Бобби.

— Есть вопросы?

Дин замедляется, когда подходит к линии, но будущий он недвусмысленно кивает, чтобы он присоединился к нему на платформе. Он считает, что не обязан это делать, но передумывает. Никто ничего не спрашивает, пока он шагает к помосту и запрыгивает на него.

— А теперь, прежде чем мы вернёмся к работе, есть ещё кое-что.

Будущий Дин сцепляет руки за спиной, властно расставляет ноги. Бледный солнечный свет струится из высоких окон только на одной стороне здания, и когда он поворачивает голову направо, половина его лица почти скрыта тенью. Всё это лишь для того, чтобы скрыть от зрителей, как изменилось выражение его лица, но Дин стоит достаточно близко и замечает.

— Мы подобрали ещё кое-кого, кроме этого Дина. Его зовут Сэм.

Это имя, очевидно, ни для кого здесь не имеет большого значения.

— Сэма сейчас здесь нет, потому что он… особенный.

То, как это слово слетает с языка будущего Дина, заставляет волосы на затылке Дина встать дыбом.

— Сэм уязвим для Люцифера в таких отношениях, которые выходят за рамки того, с чем мы до сих пор имели дело. Учтите, он не нежный цветочек, но его нужно защищать по причинам, которые на остальных из нас не распространяются.

— Он сейчас в бункере? — кричит кто-то.

Будущий Дин кивает.

— Хорошая догадка, Кевин. Но хижина отныне будет не единственным защищённым от ангелов зданием в этом лагере.

При этом заявлении немедленно вспыхивает бормотание, но затихает после нескольких секунд и одного мёртвого взгляда будущего Дина.

— Вот именно, мы начнём добавлять в этот лагерь кое-какой ангельский декор. Кас будет вас направлять, и мне нужно как минимум двадцать добровольцев, чтобы разделить работу. Мы будем двигаться концентрическими кругами от бункера и ежедневно расширяться…

Он углубляется в технические подробности, но Дин уже не обращает на них внимания. Эта толпа сделает всё точно так, как и говорит будущий Дин, и завтра утром, когда Захария попытается вернуть их, он обнаружит, что его силы не работают.

Они будут заперты здесь столько, сколько будущий Дин сможет их держать, и даже когда он продолжает подробно описывать, как они организуют ночные и дневные смены для круглосуточной работы, Дин видит это в его мысленном взоре: их тюрьма будет постоянно расширяющимся радиусом освящённой земли, по которой сможет ходить Сэм.


	4. Chapter 4

— 24 —

Джо заставляет Сэма рассказать историю дважды и всё ещё выглядит недоверчивой, когда он начинает повторять её в третий раз.

Они сидят рядом друг с другом на матрасе, и динамика между ними совсем другая, чем у Сэма с Джо, которую он знал в прошлом. Он так привык, что из них двоих он более опытный охотник и к тому же физически больше, чем она (и именно этим воспользовалась Мэг, чтобы напасть на неё), что и разница в возрасте в несколько лет чувствовалась раньше куда сильнее. Эта Джо, которая, очевидно, столкнулась с самыми глубокими ужасами в мире и осталась в живых, смотрит на Сэма так, словно это _она_ собирается защищать _его_.

Понятно, что в рассказе Сэма есть некоторые серьёзные правки последних двух часов, но на самом деле он чувствует себя довольно хорошо, разговаривая с ней о будущем Дине и сравнивая свои впечатления о нём с её впечатлениями. И, похоже, он определённо совершенно другой человек, и, по-видимому, Джо его _ненавидит_.

— Он безрассуден, лишён эмоций, неприступный, одержим идеей убить Люцифера… — ГРОХОТ. — Мазохист, не желает делегировать полномочия, перегружен работой…

— Скажи ему, что ты на самом деле думаешь обо мне, Джо.

Джо пристально смотрит на двух Динов, которые идут по упавшей двери в тесную хижину.

— Он не слушает своих заместителей, с ним трудно разговаривать, он _не_ заботится о собственном благополучии…

Настоящий Дин ухмыляется, как будто только что выиграл конкурс, но будущий Дин просто сжимает челюсть и косо смотрит на Сэма. После того как Джо насмешливо замолкает, наступает момент, когда все они смотрят на него, а он просто продолжает смотреть на Сэма, как будто забыл, где он.

Затем этот момент проходит, и он рычит, как будто задумался о том, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Джо потребовалось четыре года, чтобы сформировать своё отношение.

— На самом деле это произошло спонтанно. Примерно через пять минут после того, как ты превратился в бездушного придурка, — парирует Джо. Может быть, Сэм начинает немного лучше понимать характер Рисы.

— Плевать. Оставь нас, давай.

Джо снова поворачивается к Сэму.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она.

— Серьёзно?.. — спрашивает Дин Сэма, но она не встаёт, пока Сэм не бросает ей что-то вроде искренней улыбки.

— Была рада тебя видеть, Сэм. Пересечемся позже.

— Да, конечно… определённо.

Она выбегает с кивком прошлому Дину и полностью игнорирует босса.

Будущий Дин только вздыхает.

— Сэм, лагерь был проинформирован об этой ситуации. Всё будет хорошо. Думаю, к завтрашнему дню у нас будет периметр…

— Но…

— Это не подлежит обсуждению, — перебивает его будущий Дин.

Сэм всё ещё не уверен, что этот человек чувствовал из-за произошедшего между ними, но часть его знает: было бы упрощением сказать, что всё произошедшее касалось _только_ их обоих.

— Если ты позволишь нам вернуться, мы всё сделаем правильно, — снова пытается Сэм. — Мы сможем исправить…

— Нет, Сэм. Ты никуда не пойдёшь. — Он бросает на прошлого Дина презрительный взгляд. — А вот он, с другой стороны…

— 25 —

Будущий Дин зовёт Чака и Энни внутрь, и, учитывая, что Риса забрала пистолет Дина по пути в главный зал, у него нет чёртова выбора, кроме как следовать за ними обратно.

— Сэмми, если я тебе понадоблюсь, кричи, ладно? — говорит он, зарываясь пятками в сухую землю и раздирая бурую мёртвую траву. — Я вернусь за тобой. Я сделаю всё что угодно, обещаю.

Сэм только сжимает челюсть и кивает за дверным проёмом.

Когда будущий Дин наклоняется, чтобы снова поднять дверь, Дин вырывается из рук Энни и бежит обратно ко входу в хижину.

— Только тронь чёртов волос на его голове, и я клянусь…

— Я всё ещё обдумываю, позволить ли тебе остаться в этом времени, гений, — спокойно говорит будущий Дин. — Возможно, тебе стоит пересмотреть своё отношение.

— Если ты причинишь боль Сэму, тебе придётся пересмотреть использование своих рук, — выплёвывает Дин, разочарованный отсутствием креативности в критической ситуации, пока он вынужден смотреть, как шаткое дерево с глухим стуком возвращается на место.

— Он не причинит вреда Сэму, — говорит Энни.

Дин пристально на неё смотрит. По крайней мере, ему есть на кого посмотреть.

— Откуда ты на хуй знаешь.

Она выгибает подозрительно хорошо выщипанную бровь. 

— Я видела, как он смотрел на этого парня, — непринуждённо говорит она. — Он, скорее, убьёт _тебя_ , но, пока жив, не причинит вреда маленькому Сэму.

— Он не проживёт долго, если попробует…

— Да, да, ты такой же крутой и сумасшедший, как и он, понимаю. — Она устало толкает его вперёд, а Чак наполовину витает в облаках, наполовину сопровождает их обратно в хижину будущего Дина.

— Мне жаль насчёт всего этого, Дин. Конечно, присутствие Сэма сделало всё это очень убедительным, но тут всё равно немного бардак, верно?

Дин едва не наступил на лужу и ничего не ответил.

Бардак. Ага.

Захария заберёт обратно его одного. Угроза будущего Дина не была угрозой; это вполне разумно. Он может играть по своему ёбаному сценарию заключённого-тюремщика так долго, пока в состоянии держать Сэма взаперти, и устранит единственного здравомыслящего человека во всём этом лагере, и для этого ему не нужно ничего, кроме как держать Дина подальше от защищённых от ангелов земель.

— Эй! Клон-Дин!

Голос с акцентом принадлежит Британцу, который стоял за пулемётом во время их поимки. Он не единственный, кто ошивается вокруг; лагерь кишит людьми после собрания в главном зале и, несмотря на явный недостаток радости, всё ещё похож на группу солдат. Похоже, никто здесь не отказался от борьбы, за исключением разве что Кастиэля.

И будущего Дина.

— Это из-за тебя мы искали Кольт зря, ха, — говорит парень. Он одет в армейский комбинезон, почти такого же роста, как Дин, и похож на индийца по происхождению.

— Это был не совсем _он_ , Нейт, — с гримасой отвечает Чак.

Энни оглядывается на проходящих мимо людей, которые замедляют шаг, и закатывает глаза.

— Мы должны двигаться дальше.

— Я пойду с вами, — великодушно предлагает Нейт.

Они втроём провожают Дина до самой хижины будущего Дина, а там уже Нейт снова пристёгивает его наручниками к той же трубе.

— Твой парень всё ещё в бункере?

— Да, — говорит Энни, прежде чем Дин успевает ответить.

Увидев выражение лица Дина, Нейт деловито ему подмигивает.

— Мы не убийцы. Расслабься. Если он уязвим для Люцифера, у него, вероятно, есть что-то, что хочет босс, но как только Дин это получит, он освободит высокого парня. Он сказал, его зовут Сэм, верно?

— Ага, — говорит Чак.

— Да. С Сэмом всё будет в порядке, приятель.

— 26 —

Дверь едва пропускает в комнату вечерний свет, а единственная лампочка, свисающая с потолка, не работает на полную мощность. Лицо будущего Дина скрывает тень, когда он смотрит на пол, а не на Сэма.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине, — говорит он.

Сэм идёт к самой дальней стене вместо того, чтобы сесть на кровать, слишком чётко осознавая сходство между этой сценой и последним разом, когда они были наедине.

— Я так и подумал.

— Сэм… — Наконец он поднимает глаза на Сэма. Его щетина почти достигла того состояния, что её можно было бы назвать бородой, но ещё не совсем. Ещё несколько часов назад она лучшим образом царапала щёку Сэма. — Что это… было. Тогда.

— Что.

Сэм тоже не знает, что это было. Но он чувствует это даже сейчас, эту энергию между ними. Он знает, будущий Дин тоже её чувствует. Он этого не понимает, но так сильно хочет сдаться тьме…

— Ты хотел этого от меня, — говорит вместо этого будущий Дин. — С каких пор?

Он делает паузу, как будто ждёт ответа, но Сэм не может заставить себя ответить.

— Всё это время? — подсказывает он, и его глаза бесконечно расширяются.

Это похоже на сверхсилу — быть единственным, кто может его контролировать, заставить изменить своему характеру.

— С тех пор как понял, что такое хотеть, — наконец говорит Сэм. Инстинктивно ему хочется засунуть руки в карманы джинсов и виновато пожать плечами, но он старается держаться прямо.

Будущий Дин просто кивает и остаётся там, где стоит.

— Я… — Он резко прочищает горло. — После того, как ты… после Люцифера…

Сэм даёт ему время.

— Мне всё время снилось, что я нашёл тебя. И когда это случалось… всё, что я хотел сделать, — это… — Он сжимает кулак и больше ничего не говорит, но его взгляд Сэм знает очень хорошо. И дело не в том, насколько близко он знает брата; а в том, что Сэм чувствовал себя так четыре месяца, когда поддался демонической крови в бессмысленных поисках Дина.

Он понимает эту версию Дина, потому что всё, что он хотел сделать, когда увидел брата в том номере мотеля (пока Руби и Бобби наблюдали), — это прижать Дина к груди, а затем поцеловать его… поглотить его, пока ни один из них не вспомнит своё имя.

Должен быть предел тому, как ты хочешь выразить свою любовь к брату или сестре, но у Сэма его никогда не было. И именно поэтому он не говорит: «Я понимаю».

Он говорит:

— Что ты хотел сделать?

Будущий Дин смотрит на свой сжатый кулак, лампочка отбрасывает тени от его ресниц на скулы и создаёт по-дурацки прекрасный портрет.

— Дин, — говорит Сэм.

Будущий Дин качает головой.

— Дин, — снова говорит Сэм, на этот раз с опаской.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль…

— Ты бы никогда этого не сделал. Я знаю, что ты никогда бы этого не сделал. — Он не знает.

Ему просто всё равно.

— Сэмми…

— Пожалуйста.

Как только это единственное слово слетает с губ Сэма, мужчина приходит в движение, шагает к Сэму и врезается в него. Их общий импульс прижимает его к стене, но рука, сжимающая волосы Сэма в кулаке, смягчает удар затылка. Дин вцепляется в него, словно атакует, проникает языком Сэму в рот и придавливает спиной к кирпичу.

Когда нетерпеливое колено упирается ему между ног, Сэм издаёт тихий вздох облегчения, и Дин отвечает ему рычанием отчаяния. Ремни бедренной кобуры усиливают грубое трение с каждым изменением давления.

— Боже, — пыхтит Дин, задыхаясь. — Боже.

— Я… — Сэм такой твёрдый, что ему больно, и он хочет раствориться в этом, он просто хочет раствориться. — Ах, пожалуйста…

Дин быстро проводит рукой по ширинке Сэма и грубо заводит другое предплечье и локоть за спину Сэма, чтобы ещё крепче сжать его тело в своей хватке.

— Нравится так? — бормочет он, порхая языком под подбородком Сэма и покусывая мочку уха с головокружительной нежностью.

Руки Сэма сжимают ткань тёмно-зелёной куртки Дина, и он пытается стащить её, но едва стягивает до широких плеч Дина; они прижаты друг к другу, слишком близко. Затем Дин царапает зубами ключицу Сэма, и руки Сэма всё равно теряют всю силу.

— Нравится?.. — выдыхает Дин эхом предыдущего вопроса. Он дышит, как бык, который вот-вот выйдет на арену корриды. — Сэмми…

Сэм беспокойно двигает бёдрами, чтобы оседлать бедро Дина и прижаться к его руке. Он почти… в двух секундах от… он слишком ошеломлён, чтобы сопротивляться приливу, который вот-вот его накроет, он сейчас…

— Да, да, давай… — Дин настойчиво трётся ладонью о ширинку Сэма и кусает его в шею; его рука, которая всё ещё в волосах Сэма, крепко сжимается, как будто он тоже близко. — Господи, Сэмми, давай…

Сэм осоловело и поздно замечает, что Дин трётся бёдрами между его ног и их пропорции идеально подходят друг другу.

— Дерьмо, — шипит он и протягивает руку, чтобы схватить Дина под округлостью задницы и притянуть ещё ближе. — Блядь, _Дин_ …

— Да, да… боже, да… — Голос Дина звучит неуверенно и благодарно, но его тело — чистые твёрдые мышцы, когда он принимает движение Сэма как поощрение и начинает толкаться всерьёз.

— Я хочу… — выдыхает Сэм, но едва может выговорить эти слова. Он так близко, он не может поверить, что это происходит; губы Дина такие _мягкие_ , спустя всё это время, он всегда знал, что они будут мягкими, но… — Хочу…

— Да, да, всё что ты хочешь, оно твоё, Сэмми… — бездумно отвечает Дин.

— Кончай… кончай со мной…

Внезапно движения Дина замедляются, дыхание прерывается, ноги каменеют.

— Б-боже, ох, боже!.. — Хватка на волосах Сэма становится ещё крепче, и бёдра Дина сбиваются с ритма — и останавливаются. — Сэмми, _б-блядь_.

Его глаза широко раскрыты от удивления, и он смотрит на Сэма так, словно никогда раньше не испытывал оргазма.

— Господи боже, — выдыхает он, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. — Сэмми, я…

Но уже через пару секунд он качает головой, словно прочищая её, не давая себе ни секунды насладиться освобождением. Он почти сразу же продолжает служение одетому члену Сэма, хотя теперь уже определённо более неуклюже и грубо.

— Ну же… ты близко, правда? Ты уже почти там, да?

Давление ощущается болезненно хорошо, но что правда заставляет член Сэма дёргаться в предвкушении, это тот факт, что он заставил Дина кончить. Он не может поверить — Дин кончил в своё грёбаное нижнее бельё потому, что он что-то _сказал_. Он опьянён властью, он неуязвим.

— Ну же, Сэмми, я держу тебя, здесь только ты и я, давай, я здесь, я с тобой, я здесь…

Сэм крепко зажмуривается, его ноги слабеют, в глазах расплывается от того, как он… чертовски… близко…

ГРОХОТ.

— 27 —

У Дина такое чувство, будто в него стреляли. Он имеет право на такое сравнение, потому что в него стреляли много раз прежде.

Он не может издать ни звука, лёгким перекрыло подачу воздуха, и ужас слишком велик.

Позади него Кастиэль резко втягивает воздух.

— Убирайся, — гремит его баритоном двойник, шлёпая ладонью по стене рядом с головой Сэма, словно скрывая его от посторонних глаз.

Сэм всхлипывает и закрывает глаза, как будто надеется пробудиться от кошмара. Дин хотел бы разделить ту же надежду.

— Убирайся _на хуй_ отсюда, прошлый я.

Дин поднимает пистолет и направляет его прямо в спину своему будущему «я».

— Дин… — Это Кастиэль пришёл и вытащил его оттуда. Он только сказал: «Нам лучше поторопиться» — и протянул Дину скрепку, но это всё, что ему нужно было сказать. Теперь Дин понимает почему, и если Кастиэль думал, что у него осталась хоть какая-то надежда на мирное решение проблемы, то он, должно быть, снова под кайфом.

— Отойди от него.

Сэм плачет. Он не открывает глаз, но его щёки блестят от слёз.

— Отойди _на хуй_ от него.

Будущий Дин оглядывается через плечо, его лицо искажено гневом, но губы влажные от слюны. Дин убеждается, что он видит, прежде чем демонстративно снимает пистолет с предохранителя.

— Думаешь, я тебя боюсь? — почти недоверчиво рычит будущий Дин.

— Думаю, это было бы разумно, — бормочет Кастиэль, частично вытянув одну руку, словно он мим с невидимой стеной; успокаивающий жест, который никому в комнате не приносит пользы.

— Послушай своего заместителя, сукин ты сын.

Будущий он оборачивается и бормочет что-то мягкое и нежное Сэму. Дин почти стреляет, он бы нажал на курок, не будь риска, что пуля пройдёт навылет и попадёт в брата.

Сэм тихо бормочет в ответ и качает головой, поднимая рукав, чтобы провести им по лицу. Он всё ещё тяжело дышит. Всё, что Дин ненавидит, прямо перед его глазами; близость между Сэмом и каким-то незнакомцем, кем-то, кто не Дин. Что-то уродливое в животе Дина хочет… поменяться с будущим собой местами. Быть щитом и якорем Сэма одновременно.

Они всё ещё прижаты друг к другу.

— Я сказал, _шевелись_! — вырывается у него из груди, слова резкие от отчаяния.

Наконец будущий Дин отстраняется от Сэма и полностью поворачивается к Дину лицом. Он стоит перед Сэмом как стражник.

Дин держит пистолет направленным прямо ему в грудь.

Он даже не знает, чего хочет. Ему было нужно, чтобы будущий он _не прикасался к Сэму_ , но теперь он практически в растерянности. Он хочет, чтобы будущий Дин вышел из хижины, и он хочет, чтобы Сэм посмотрел на него, и больше всего он хочет точно знать, что происходило за закрытой дверью, прежде чем он её выбил. На самом деле долгое время это всё, о чём он может думать: что именно они делали всё это время? Потому что чертовски похоже на то, что они могли сделать куда больше, чем просто целоваться. Так ли это?

— Что? — хмыкает будущий Дин. — Ты попсиховал немножко, и что теперь?

— А теперь убирайся.

Будущий Дин цокает, качая головой.

— Не-а, я так не думаю. Скажи мне, _Дин_ , — делает он насмешливое ударение на своём имени. — Ты когда-нибудь думаешь о ком-нибудь, кроме себя?

Дин чуть ли не смеётся. Его работа — спасение людей, его жизнь — его брат, его тело — сосуд ангела, его душу сломали в Аду. Ничто в его мире на самом деле не принадлежит _ему_ , и у этого мудака хватило _смелости_ назвать его эгоистом?

— Ты что, издеваешься? Какого хуя ты думаешь…

— Ты думаешь, я не помню своего образа мыслей в твоё время? А? После Ада, когда ты обвинял Сэма за то, что он выпустил Люцифера, хотя сам сломал первую печать, когда все кругом каждые пять грёбаных минут называли тебя Праведником… Я помню, как чувствовал себя чертовски праведным.

— Дин, не думаю, что это заставит тебя _не_ стрелять… — вставляет Кастиэль, но будущий Дин взглядом заставляет его замолчать.

— Говорил Сэму, что не можешь простить ему Руби. Боже, — фыркает он. — Ты такой кусок дерьма. А теперь ты хочешь быть уверенным, что Сэм нуждается в тебе _снова_?

Сэм тупо смотрит в пол и, похоже, бессознательно кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он всё ещё тихо плачет, что совсем на него не похоже. Сэм обычно неряшливый плакса; он всегда заканчивает весь перемазанный слезами и соплями и в конце концов нуждается в том, чтобы Дин его умыл.

Будущий Дин подходит к нему, отталкивает руку с пистолетом Дина и встаёт прямо перед лицом Дина.

Дин смотрит в своё лицо; странно, но это совсем не похоже на то, как смотреться в зеркало. Легко читать его историю, его слабости с близкого расстояния. Видеть, как у него расширены зрачки, как щетина каким-то образом привлекает больше внимания к распухшим покрасневшим губам.

— Ты чудовище, — выдыхает Дин.

— Ты себе даже _не_ представляешь. — Будущий он вцепляется в рубашку Дина обеими руками и начинает медленно скручивать её, чтобы натянуть рукава до болезненной степени. Дин всё ещё не выпускает пистолет. — Не представляешь, через что мне пришлось пройти. Ты не знаешь… семнадцать часов? А? — Он практически вибрирует от едва сдерживаемого гнева. — Думаешь, семнадцать ёбаных часов — это что-то? Хоть _что-то_?

Резким движением он отталкивает Дина с такой силой, что тот спотыкается.

— Семнадцать часов — это ерунда. Сорок лет в Аду? Ад… Я знал, что Сэмми в безопасности. _Это_ Ад. Каждый ёбаный день. Прямо здесь… — Он показывает на дверной проём, за которым стоит Кастиэль и в который видно, что солнце садится, а остальные обитатели лагеря готовятся ко сну или к ночной смене. — Просыпаться в этом мире без него — вот настоящий Ад, приятель. Так что нет ничего, чего бы я для него не сделал. Я приму его так, как он мне позволит. Я готов дать ему всё, что он захочет, — _всё_ что угодно. И это не… я _хочу_ дать это ему. Я хочу этого так же сильно, как и он. Даже больше, чем он.

— Дин.

Они оба резко оборачиваются и смотрят на Сэма.

Сэм смотрит на будущего Дина, а не на него, и на мгновение сердце Дина останавливается.

Но потом, твёрдо стоя на земле, Сэм говорит:

— Иди.

Будущий Дин резко выдыхает и делает шаг к нему. Он серьёзно смотрит на Сэма и говорит только:

— Ты уверен?

Сэм кивает.

— Иди, — твёрдо повторяет он.

И будущий Дин уходит, забирая с собой Кастиэля.

— 28 —

Как раз в тот момент, когда Дин ставит дверь на место, Сэм ударяется головой о стену и позволяет ногам подогнуться. Он соскальзывает вниз, шурша изношенной тканью и жёсткими, грязными, спутанными волосами.

В его жизни было много моментов, когда он ставил под сомнение действия, которые привели его к безумной ситуации, но эта выигрывает с огромным отрывом.

Дин поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и член Сэма непроизвольно дёргается при мысли о тех же самых мощных жёстких бёдрах, о которые он тёрся (его яйца болят, но слёзы и впрямь уничтожили всю атмосферу, прежде чем он смог кончить). Дин сводит его с ума.

— Итак… — начинает Дин.

— Почему тебя это так волнует? — бормочет Сэм.

Дин изумлённо смотрит на него.

— Почему меня это так волнует?.. Он — это _я_.

— Я думал, ты сказал, что это не так. Всё это время ты продолжаешь говорить, что он сумасшедший, что он совсем не похож на тебя.

— Я… — Дин колеблется, оглядываясь вокруг, как будто сможет найти написанные в воздухе слова, которые ищет. — Но ты… — Наконец он качает головой. — Нет, _нет_ , это _не_ странно, что мне всё это не нравится.

— В чём твоя проблема, Дин?

Дин смеётся, немного истерично.

— Моя проблема? — Он щёлкает предохранителем пистолета и бросает его на матрас в нескольких футах от себя. — _Моя_ проблема? — Он подходит к Сэму, который наполовину сидит на корточках у стены, наполовину — на полу.

Сэм заставляет себя вызывающе взглянуть на брата.

— Можешь винить в этом кровь демона, если тебе от этого легче, — говорит он. — Мне станет.

— Сэмми… Что он с тобой _сделал_?

Сэм желает, чтобы будущий Дин успел сделать намного больше, чем сделал.

— Он сделал то, о чём я просил.

По большому счёту это правда.

— И что это значит?

— Как я и сказал. Во всём виновата кровь демона. — Эти слова причиняют ему боль, но он должен их произнести. Хотя бы ради Дина. — Будущий ты явно чокнутый, так что это вполне оправданно. Тебе не нужно чувствовать себя… — На ум приходит слово «под угрозой», но оно вряд ли здесь уместно. — …Виноватым. В этом есть смысл, если подумать об этом.

Дин долго стоит над ним, тяжело вздымая грудь. Его брови удивлённо сдвигаются, и Сэму требуется немало времени, чтобы осознать, что… Дин выглядит грустным.

— Когда я всё испоганил, Сэмми? — шепчет он. — Это был один момент? Или целая куча?

Сэм отрицательно качает головой.

— Это не ты.

— Так и было.

Удивительно, но уголок губ Сэма от этих слов дёргается.

— Это был не только ты, — поправляется он.

Дин садится перед ним, скрестив ноги в позе лотоса. Прежде чем заговорить, он ждёт, чтобы убедиться, что Сэм смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и, поскольку он сидит прямо под лампочкой и слегка наклоняет голову, его лицо прекрасно освещено. Его глаза сверкают изумрудно-зелёным цветом, а ресницы обрамляют их пыльным золотом.

Он всегда есть и был самым красивым существом, которое Сэм когда-либо видел.

— Прости, Сэм, — говорит он.

Его губы сжаты твёрдой линией, а плечи решительно отведены назад. Это искреннее, сердечное извинение, которого Сэм не заслуживает и никогда и не надеялся услышать.

— И ты меня прости, Дин.

Он просто хочет, чтобы Дин его увидел. Это всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, — чтобы Дин смотрел на него и _видел_ его, и несколько лет у него это было, а потом он всё упустил, но теперь…

— И прости за это. За него.

Дин моргает.

— Я… думаю, тут не за что извиняться. — Но, кажется, он сам не верит в то, что говорит. — В смысле, я уже сказал тебе, что я не… даже если ты это чувствуешь, то мои чувства от этого не изменятся.

Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, явно пытаясь вернуться к своему обычному размеренному тону. Странно, но и этому последнему утверждению он, похоже, не очень верит.

— Я понимаю, что это странно, — говорит Сэм, хотя это казалось таким… чистым — отдаться неистовым прикосновениям будущего Дина. Словно освобождение. Боже, если бы он только мог вернуться и закончить, хотя бы один раз… — Ты не сумасшедший, если думаешь, что это охренеть как странно.

— Спасибо, Сэм. — Дин слегка ухмыляется.

Сэм неуверенно улыбается в ответ.

Этот момент более хрупок, чем мыльный пузырь во время урагана.

— 29 —

…Поэтому, конечно же, Дин должен взять и разрушить его.

— Так что случилось? — выпаливает он.

Сэм удерживает улыбку ещё долю секунды, пока обрабатывает вопрос Дина.

— Хм?

Это как болезнь, эта необходимость знать. Он не может её контролировать. Он просто… он не может её контролировать.

— Что случилось? До того, как я вошёл.

Улыбка Сэма стекает с его усталого лица. Из-за лёгкой щетины его губы кажутся розовее, а может быть, и полнее. Что-то похожее он заметил и у будущего Дина раньше. Насколько сильно они сосались… или губы — не единственное, что сосал Сэм? От одной только вероятности Дина пронзает волна жара, и он в нескольких секундах от сопутствующей тошноты. Иисусе.

— Ты серьёзно?

Дин в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы потерять его сразу же после того, как вернул. Ему нужно точно знать, что они делали, разве это так плохо? По какой-то причине без этой информации он не может двигаться дальше. Подайте на него в суд.

— Да. Да ладно, просто… — Он делает нетерпеливое движение рукой, и Сэм смотрит на его руку, как на инопланетный придаток.

Разумеется, его младший брат не отвечает.

— Сэм, — давит Дин. Ему _нужно_ с этим разобраться. — Серьёзно, что?.. что вы делали?

Сэм открывает рот, что совсем не помогает Дину удержать воображение в пределах PG-рейтинга.

— Сэмми, ну же.

— … _Зачем_?

— Я просто… — Он не знает. Он и сам не знает. — Просто скажи мне.

— Нет.

— Сэмми, серьёзно… — Его рука опускается на колено Сэма, и Сэм вздрагивает, как от удара током.

— Разве это не очевидно? — Сэм с трудом встаёт и, спотыкаясь, падает на матрас. Его массивная туша заставляет ржавые пружины пронзительно скрипеть. Дин следит за его движениями и поворачивается вместе с ним, не в силах оторвать взгляд от промежности Сэма, чтобы проверить… мокрое пятно, стояк, что?

— Вообще-то нет. Я оставил вас вдвоём на целых пятнадцать минут. Уйма времени, чтобы…

Он обрывает предложение, словно намёк на продолжение, надеясь, что Сэм заполнит пробелы. Сэм этого не делает, и Дину хочется кричать от отчаяния. Вот что доведёт его до крайности? И вообще, зачем ему всё это знать?

— Дин. Пожалуйста, на минутку подумай о том, о чём ты меня спрашиваешь. — Сэм выглядит серьёзным, рассудительным; его огромные ладони протянуты в умиротворяющем жесте. Его пальцы такие длинные и… мощные.

Прямо сейчас Дин не чувствует себя адекватным.

— Он… — начинает Дин, в его груди почти не осталось воздуха, чтобы произнести слова — всё пространство занято этой грызущей потребностью _знать_.

Знать.

Чтобы…

Он непроизвольно вспоминает слова будущего «я»: «Не помнишь, что сказала наша сирена?»

 _Мне надо было стать твоим младшим братом_ …

Он хочет убить будущего Дина за то, что он прикоснулся к Сэму, но Сэм хочет, чтобы к нему кто-то прикоснулся.

— Он довёл тебя до разрядки?

Сэм изумлённо смотрит на него.

— Если он… если ты такой твёрдый из-за меня… — Дин сам не знает, что говорит. Он слышит слова, слетающие с губ, но не уверен, что понимает их смысл.

— Дин. Я бы никогда тебя не попросил… _он_ хотел…

— Так он сделал это?

Сэм открывает рот, но ответа нет. Его щёки покрылись розовыми пятнами и раскраснелись.

— Он дал тебе лучшее время в твоей жизни, да? Я имею в виду, ты сказал, что всегда этого хотел, что это всё, о чём ты мечтал?

От этих слов Сэм выглядит подавленным.

— Зачем?.. — хрипло спрашивает он. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

Дин встаёт на колени, не в силах удержаться, не в силах остановиться.

— Ну и что? Это было хорошо? Потому что если всё это время ты хотел меня, то он был какой-то заменой, верно? Или дело только в моём теле и любая версия считается?

— Заткнись.

— Нет, брось, Сэмми, я же сказал, всё в порядке. Я искренне… — Это не просто любопытство. — …Я хочу знать.

— Заткнись, Дин.

— Он сделал всё хорошо?

— Прекрати!

— Он сделал всё хорошо или ты всё ещё хочешь оригинал?!

— 30 —

Вопль Дина эхом отдаётся в маленькой комнате, словно раскат грома.

Всё тело Сэма ощущается как синяк, и не потому, что его этим утром вырубили; словесная атака Дина оставила его эмоционально и физически истощённым, и он больше не может терпеть, эта ночь идёт к концу, с него _хватит_.

— Что? — шепчет он. У него резкий голос, и, честно говоря, за последние несколько часов он плакал гораздо больше, чем обычно.

При других обстоятельствах выражение лица Дина было бы забавным.

— Я… Я имею в виду… — Он определённо не понимает, что имеет в виду, если паника в его глазах хоть о чём-то говорит. — Я… — Он смотрит на Сэма так, словно именно Сэм может вытащить его из этого бардака. — Чёрт, если ты был настолько твёрдым, что готов принять бездушного апокалиптичного меня… ты мог бы и спросить.

Сэм ждёт развязки, но больше ничего не происходит.

— Нет, я не мог… конечно, не мог.

— Нет… не в нашем мире. Может быть. Но… — Дин потирает рукой затылок, один из его жестов, когда он нервничает. — Ты всё ещё хочешь меня, да? Даже после того, как он… Я прервал вас. Так ведь?

Его взгляд умоляет, но если он ждёт, что Сэм ответит на вопрос, то может ждать дальше.

— Я прервал вас, так что ты ещё не кончил, — заключает Дин.

Должно быть, он уловил отблеск чего-то в выражении лица Сэма, потому что выпрямился и прищурился.

— Значит, у тебя всё встало из-за меня, а он оставил тебя в подвешенном состоянии. Он не… он не сделал всё правильно. Он вообще ничего не сделал.

Сэм влюблён в Дина. Сэм всегда был влюблён в Дина. Даже несмотря на то что знал, что его брат был с ним жёстким, злился на него, был разочарован в нём… но он никогда не думал, что Дин может быть таким откровенно _жестоким_.

И всё равно у него нет сил ещё раз попросить его остановиться. Он просто будет сидеть на этой ржавой кровати и примет всё, и, может быть, когда Дин закончит, Сэм поймёт, как любить его немного меньше, чтобы было не так больно.

Дин встаёт, чтобы присоединиться к Сэму на кровати. Сэм почти уходит, когда от веса Дина матрас издаёт ещё один стон. Почти.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь меня, да? Это не может просто исчезнуть через час.

Сэм устало вздыхает и всё ещё отказывается отвечать. Зачем потакать внезапной насмешке Дина? Сразу после того, как он извинился…

— Я всё сделаю.

Сначала Сэм честно не понимает, что говорит Дин.

— Ты сделаешь чт…

Рука Дина на его бедре крадёт голос.

— Он не смог дать то, что тебе было нужно, верно?

Сердцебиение Сэма ускоряется, и внезапно он снова здесь, он снова очнулся.

— Дин, я не прошу тебя ничего делать.

— Но тебе это нужно.

— Что за чертовщину ты…

Дин намеренно скользит выше, бутылочно-зелёные радужки сверкают ещё ярче, губы приоткрыты. Его рука горячая и большая, ладонь такая знакомая, жест такой невероятно новый.

— Дин… — шепчет Сэм, но он не может отстраниться. Он просто не может.

Дин добирается до выпуклости в передней части джинсов Сэма, и да, Сэм железно-твёрдый.

— Господи, — бормочет Дин.

Сэм не может сделать больше, чем подавить стон, застрявший в горле. Он так сильно хочет накрыть своей рукой руку Дина и трахать её, пока не кончит, он хочет поцеловать мягкие губы Дина, потому что он представлял, какими мягкими они будут, он _должен_ … Ему нужно, чтобы Дин объяснил, что это за чертовщина, потому что он так запутался, и так возбуждён, и…

— Блядь, Сэмми, ты охуенно огромный.

Дин сдвигается и просто продолжает ласкать контуры члена Сэма, очерчивая его от кончика по стволу вплоть до яиц.

С губ Сэма срывается всхлип, когда Дин снова прижимает ладонь к промежности, словно пытаясь измерить. Рука Дина — это тёплое лёгкое давление, и это _пытка_.

Против воли Сэм подтягивает колено на матрас, чтобы раздвинуть ноги ещё шире. Когда он делает это, взгляд Дина взлетает, чтобы встретиться с его пристальным взглядом, и ошеломлённое выражение его лица никогда по-настоящему не исчезало. Почему Сэм снова так сильно его любит?

— Ты умираешь от этого, да? — говорит Дин. Он перемещает хватку, чтобы сильнее надавить на Сэма, и Сэм просто (в основном) человек, он не может остановиться и вскидывает бёдра, роняя голову на грудь.

— Да… — Дин придвигается ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы их колени практически соприкасались, но не настолько, чтобы скользнуть на колени Сэма. — Ну же, Сэмми, это то, чего ты _на самом_ деле хотел.

Сэм пристально смотрит на него сквозь чёлку.

— Я… хотел… кончить… — пыхтит он, пытаясь почувствовать раздражение, но в основном чувствует себя возбуждённым, смущённым и жалким. Ему так больно, и Дин должен это знать, Дин чувствует доказательства.

От удивления нахмуренный лоб Дина внезапно проясняется. Он явно не ожидал такого ответа.

Его губы приоткрыты, щёки красные, как будто Сэм дал ему пощёчину.

Сэм вроде как жалеет, что не может дать ему пощёчину.

— 31 —

Сэм просто великолепен.

Дин не может поверить, что у него никогда раньше не было такой ясной мысли, но святое дерьмо, Сэм… _великолепен_. Может быть, он думал об этом краем сознания в прошлом. Разумеется, он думал об этом под определённым углом, отдалённо, издалека… и не только потому, что задница Сэма удивительна.

Сэм тяжело дышит с открытым ртом и почти извивается на руке Дина, и Дин знает, что едва ли достаточно сжимает его, чтобы удовлетворить, но Сэм такой охуенно великолепный, что это на самом деле нелепо.

— Так ты признаёшь это? — Дин слышит, как хрипит его голос. — Он не заставил тебя кончить.

Сэм качает головой, чёлка падает ему на глаза.

— Пожалуйста… — шепчет он, и когда рука Дина так и не двигается достаточно быстро, Сэм кладёт на неё свою гигантскую лапу, прижимая их обе к стояку. — Ах, вот так… — Он вздыхает и прижимается к ладони Дина, ещё шире разведя колени. — Дин…

Дин не чувствует лица. Он весь горит.

— Господи, Сэмми.

Он начинает двигаться вместе с Сэмом, потирая ладонью всё более влажную головку члена Сэма… Сэм, наверное, пропитался смазкой. Сэм мечтал об этом с тех пор, как был подростком — он, должно быть, блядски умирает из-за этого. Он уже почти на грани, в паре _секунд_ , его глаза закрыты…

Стоп. Если всё это время это было из-за Дина, то почему Сэм не целует его? Он уже пиздецки давно вожделеет Дина, разве он не должен быть в экстазе, глядя на Дина? Разве он не должен кончить от первого же прикосновения губ Дина?

Но. Они ещё не целовались.

Дин толкает Сэма свободной рукой в плечо, а затем поднимает его подбородок.

— Эй. Посмотри на меня.

Сэм всё ещё прижимается бёдрами к их рукам и выглядит нетерпеливым.

— Что?

Это неприемлемо.

Дин щёлкает большим пальцем по самой влажной, горячей точке на промежности Сэма и, когда ноги Сэма содрогаются в спазмах, делает это снова.

— Блядь, Дин, я…

— Посмотри на меня, — приказывает Дин, наклоняясь к нему. Он почти сидит у Сэма на коленях.

Сэм пристально смотрит на него, и они оба наблюдают, как Дин обхватывает ладонью щёку Сэма и намеренно запускает руку ему в волосы. Веки Сэма опускаются от удовольствия, но:

— Посмотри на меня, — рычит Дин. Сэм снова с трудом открывает глаза; его движение бёдрами заставляет Дина изменить позу.

— Ты уже почти, да? — бормочет Дин. — Просто… просто умираешь из-за этого, да?

— Да… — икает Сэм и снова жмурится.

— Посмотри на меня, — выдыхает Дин, сжимая рукой волосы Сэма. Сэм всхлипывает, его бёдра дёргаются вверх и почти сбивают Дина с кровати. Дин оказывается на коленях Сэма, обе их руки всё ещё зажаты между ними, потирая член Сэма через джинсовую ткань.

— Ты ведь кончишь, когда я тебя поцелую, правда?

Сэм снова всхлипывает, и рука, которой он прижимает к себе руку Дина, скользит ниже, врезаясь пальцем в его…

— _Блядь_ , — хрипло ругается Дин и отрывает свою руку, чтобы приподнять голову Сэма. — Ты охуенно горячий, — выдыхает он. Но, когда он наклоняется вперёд, чтобы поцеловать брата, они теряют равновесие.

Сэму приходится обеими руками обхватить торс Дина, и они с громким скрипом падают обратно на кровать.

Пистолет с грохотом падает на пол.

Дину всё равно, он больше не может ждать, он просто позволяет естественному импульсу вести его к губам Сэма.

Их первый поцелуй — это откровение.

Дину приходится обеими руками вцепиться в волосы Сэма, чтобы удержаться, пока он переживает кризис за кризисом, прозрение за прозрением, и все они от поклонения губам Сэма и попыткам догнать его бешеный, ненасытный темп — потому что в ту же секунду, как их губы встретились, Сэм, похоже, ответил со всей своей сдерживаемой многие годы энергией желания, изливающегося из него. Дин не уверен, почему сам реагирует так же, когда не разделяет этого оправдания, но отбрасывает все мысли и позволяет себе ударяться о тело Сэма, сосать и кусать губы Сэма, наслаждаясь растущим давлением в основании позвоночника, которое он не может… совсем…

— Ди-Дин, — выдыхает Сэм, отстраняясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Его руки сначала цеплялись за поясницу Дина, но скользнули ниже, чтобы обхватить его задницу, и теперь он бесстыдно пользуется хваткой, чтобы трахать низ живота Дина и довести себя до разрядки. — Блядь, твои _губы_.

Дин собирается нетерпеливо нырнуть за новыми поцелуями (ему не нужны комплименты, если они лишают его губ _Сэма_ ), но Сэм сжимает его задницу, и трение ткани впервые заставляет Дина заметить свои мокрые боксёры. Из его члена течёт, как из ручья, и теперь, когда он думает об этом, он качает бёдрами, словно его тело уже думает, что он трахает Сэма, он такой блядски твёрдый — достаточно твёрдый, чтобы забивать гвозди, бог знает уже сколько времени.

Когда Сэм издаёт хриплый рычащий звук и снова сжимает его задницу, он резко осознаёт, что кончит ровно через две секунды.

Время между этой мыслью и моментом, когда Сэм снова захватывает его губы, бесконечно мало, но, когда Сэм проникает языком в рот, именно _Дин_ кричит раз, второй и яростно кончает в джинсы.

Сэм отстраняется и пристально на него смотрит.

— Ты только что?.. — выдыхает он, широко раскрыв глаза.

Дин вздрагивает, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, всё ещё содрогаясь в конвульсиях, и переживает оргазм, толкаясь в бёдра Сэма. Он издаёт болезненный, отчаянный звук и смущённо закрывает глаза.

— Блядь, — вздрагивает Сэм, его грудь вздымается. — Блядь, Дин, боже…

С сильным толчком Сэм отбрасывает Дина в сторону и сразу же забирается на него сверху.

Дин может только тяжело дышать и потрясённо смотреть, в ушах всё ещё звенит от того, как охуенно сильно он кончил.

— Ты не мог остановиться, да? — Сэм нетерпеливо хватает Дина за ноги и раздвигает их, раскладывая на кровати, как безвольную куклу, так чтобы отчаянно толкаться в бедро Дина, пока не сможет кончить, но этого трения явно недостаточно, потому что рычит от разочарования.

— Сэмми, — выдыхает Дин, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. Но Сэм не слушает его; он неуклюже цепляется пальцами за собственную ширинку и расстёгивает её.

— Ты кончил прямо в штаны, сам по себе, — бормочет он. — Ты просто… просто кончил, как чёртов подросток, Дин…

— Да… — всхлипывает Дин. — Да, кончил, Сэмми, я… — Сэм вынимает свой член, и он огромный; толстый, увитый венами и яростно-красный… и прежде чем он начинает дрочить, Дин обхватывает его рукой.

Сэм издаёт неразборчивый звук и сжимает себя поверх руки Дина, жёстко и сильно. Член Дина доблестно подёргивается от зрелища и ощущения его… великолепного, великолепного, _великолепного_.

— Д-да… — всхлипывает Сэм, падая вперёд и опираясь на руку рядом с головой Дина. — Пожалуйста, да…

— Можешь трахнуть меня, если хочешь…

Сэм издаёт сдавленный стон и кончает, его пальцы, переплетённые с пальцами Дина, яростно трясутся, и он забрызгивает рубашку Дина до самой горловины.

— Иисусе, — благоговейно выдыхает Дин. — Давай, да, дай мне всё, что у тебя есть, Сэмми…

Сэм ахает и падает на него сверху, его губы задевают ухо Дина. Дин трёт большим пальцем член Сэма, чтобы выжать последние капли, и просто наслаждается теплом и весом Сэма на нём. Сэм дрожит, постанывая в матрас от желания, полностью отданный на милость Дина… а Дин и не подозревал, что это всё, что ему нужно.

— Т-ты… — шепчет он. — Ты охуенно идеальный.

Сэм замирает и замолкает.

— 32 —

В голове у Сэма туман, но сквозь него он думает, что Дин только что назвал его «идеальным».

Он перемещает вес, чтобы приподняться на предплечьях, его руки по обе стороны головы Дина.

— Что? — шепчет он, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

— Я… — Дин моргает, глядя на него. — Я просто… — Он сглатывает. — Может быть, в этом что-то есть.

Сэм проводит большим пальцем по изгибу уха Дина. Веснушки, усеивающие его нос и щёки, едва видны в тусклом свете, но Сэм знает, что они здесь.

— Всё… всё нормально? Ты… в порядке, Сэмми?

Сэм глубоко вдыхает, и Дин под ним напрягается.

— Вообще-то, я умираю с голоду.

Они оба фыркают от смеха.

— Но если серьёзно… я имел в виду то, о чём сказал раньше. Я… Прости меня.

Сэм кивает.

— Да, ты меня тоже прости.

— И я… Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова прикасался к нему.

Дин довольно ясно дал это понять ещё до того, как это произошло, но теперь Сэм осмеливается мечтать, что причина, по которой его брат, возможно, был так зол… зеленоглазый монстр.

— Ладно. Я просто… — Не мог отказать ни одной версии Дина, которая тоже его хочет. Но теперь у него есть более веская причина не говорить «да». — Это же не просто твой экстремальный вызов самому себе?

— Нет.

Дин замолкает, искоса поглядывая на Сэма из-под ресниц.

— Я _что_ , соревнуюсь с ним? За тебя?

— …Он — это ты.

Дин решительно качает головой.

— Нет, совсем. Бывают дни, когда Кас не видит его души, Сэм.

— Он просто… он прошёл через…

— Он _потерял_ тебя. — Дин снова сжимает в кулаке волосы Сэма, хватка быстро становится болезненной. — Он потерял тебя, Сэмми.

И Сэм это понимает. Конечно, он понимает, потому что часть родства с будущим Дином он чувствовал именно по этой причине.

Он снова опускается на Дина, так что не смотрит ему в глаза, когда тихо говорит:

— Я бы тоже не был собой без тебя.


	5. Chapter 5

— 33 —

Они просыпаются, потому что кто-то кричит.

Дин резко выпрямляется на кровати и мгновенно приходит в себя. Он отодвигает недавние события на задний план вместе с дискомфортом из-за нынешнего состояния нижнего белья.

— Что происходит? — говорит Сэм, вытирая лицо рукой.

— Я не…

Крики становятся всё громче. И множатся.

Они оба быстро переглядываются и спрыгивают с кровати, Дин поднимает с пола упавший пистолет и целится.

— Кроты? — предполагает Сэм. — Они могли прорваться, мы ведь не очень-то хорошо осмотрели периметр, может…

Крик поблизости заставляет его замолкнуть, внезапно раздаётся стук в дверь, и она снова начинает падать внутрь.

ГРОХОТ.

— Сэм! Дин!

Это Джо и Риса, а за ними Чак, Энни, Нейт… и будущий Дин.

Кастиэль стоит на страже в паре шагов снаружи, и он отказался от пончо в пользу джинсов, тёмно-серой рубашки и пулемёта, перекинутого через плечо.

— Ты должен остаться там, — перекрикивает шум будущий Дин, первым протискиваясь внутрь и явно обращаясь только к Сэму.

Дин пытается, но трудно разглядеть хоть что-нибудь за силуэтом Кастиэля, потому что, судя по всему, просить в будущем о лунном свете было бы чересчур. Кромешная тьма и громкий шум не помогают оценить текущую ситуацию.

— Ты не можешь уйти, ясно? Обещай мне, Сэмми.

— Что происходит?..

— Это он, — говорит Джо. — Люцифер.

Кровь Дина стынет в жилах.

— Люцифер здесь?

— Это всё из-за Сэма, — решительно говорит Риса. Каждый поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и она вызывающе смотрит в ответ, её руки свисают по бокам, словно визуальное «ха». — _Ты_ сказал, что он по какой-то причине особенно уязвим для Люцифера, — показывает она на будущего Дина. — А Кас сказал, что его «ещё не коснулся Люцифер». Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять связь.

— О чём ты говоришь, Риса? — спрашивает Нейт, но выражение ужаса в его глазах даёт понять, что это практически риторический вопрос. Все здесь знают, о чём говорит Риса.

Она пристально смотрит на Сэма обвиняющим взглядом.

— Никто из нас никогда не видел, как он выглядит, но, полагаю, Дьяволу пригодился бы запасной костюм. Ну, знаешь, на случай, если ему придётся отнести один в химчистку?

— Сэм останется здесь, — говорит будущий Дин.

— Я…

— Это не вопрос, Сэмми, — бормочет Дин, успокаивающе кладя руку ему на плечо.

Сэм стряхивает её, переводя взгляд с одного охотника на другого — с одного солдата на другого.

— Тогда почему вы все здесь? — спрашивает он у каждого в комнате. — Что там происходит?

— Кроты, демоны… всё такое, вот что происходит, — говорит Джо, держась странно беспокойно. Она смотрит на будущего Дина, и внезапно Дин понимает, почему эти люди здесь, и, очевидно, Сэм тоже.

— Если они прошли через демонскую защиту, тебе нужно идти, — говорит Сэм. — Иди туда, помоги остальным.

— И ты останешься здесь? — хмыкает будущий Дин.

Сэм никогда бы ради себя добровольно не отказался от драки, и будущий Дин не мог этого забыть.

— Я… Да. Но все вы должны туда вернуться; я смогу позаботиться о себе.

Энни смотрит на будущего Дина, как будто надеется, что он придаст другой смысл словам Сэма, но при всех её разговорах о «взглядах» и толковании чувств будущего Дина к Сэму, она не может понять, насколько всё глубоко зашло. Сэм не просто важная персона, он _единственный_ важный человек, о котором беспокоится Дин. О котором беспокоится любой Дин.

— Я ухожу, они остаются, — говорит будущий Дин Сэму. — Это не подлежит обсуждению.

— Нет, ты не можешь просто…

Но будущий Дин игнорирует протесты Сэма и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Дин следует за ним, отталкивая Нейта с пути и почти спотыкаясь об упавшую дверь в процессе.

— Эй!

Даже в дверном проёме слышатся крики и выстрелы, которые звучат ужасно громко… и ещё ближе.

— Эй, _я_!

Будущий Дин уже в нескольких шагах, и Кастиэль идёт с ним, но они оба оборачиваются на крик Дина. Причина, по которой Дин их сейчас видит, — это мерцающий вдалеке источник света, который означает, что горит один из бараков.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — кричит Дин.

Будущий Дин достаёт что-то из набедренной кобуры и поднимает так, чтобы Дин мог разглядеть. Конечно. Он бы узнал этот пистолет где угодно.

— Я собираюсь убить Дьявола.

Дин пристально смотрит в глаза себе поверх полосы мёртвой травы, и на мгновение время замедляется. Пепел и зола ещё не пропитали воздух, а порыв холодного ветра унёс смог; он и будущий Дин могут беспрепятственно смотреть друг на друга.

Грязное, жёсткое и непоколебимое лицо будущего Дина преисполнено решимости. Он понимает, на что идёт, он знает о риске.

_Он наполовину мёртв. Иногда… иногда я не вижу его душу._

Дин верит этим словам Кастиэля, и за весь день ему хватило доказательств их правдивости. Но прямо здесь, прямо сейчас они не действуют. Свет в глазах его двойника новый, и он исходит изнутри.

Ни один из них не говорит больше ни слова, но это и не нужно.

В этот момент они оба, наконец, в чём-то согласны.

— 34 —

Когда Дин возвращается в переполненную теперь хижину, Сэм тут же на него набрасывается.

— Я понимаю, почему я здесь, — лжёт он, встревоженный. — Да, но мы должны позволить этим людям вернуться туда, Дин.

— Здесь они тоже в безопасности, Сэм.

— Это не ваша забота, — говорит Джо, подходя к заколоченному окну. — Простите, ребята.

— Люди _умирают_! — выпаливает Сэм. — Твои люди!

— Думаешь, мы этого не знаем? — рявкает Риса. — Думаешь, мы хотим быть здесь? Думаешь, кто-нибудь из нас добровольно согласился на этот пост? Я не знаю, через что ты прошёл, чувак. Но не понимаю, что в тебе такого особенного.

Она смотрит на Сэма без тени страха, даже зная то, что знает теперь о его связи с Люцифером.

— Я не… во мне нет ничего, — машинально отвечает Сэм. Он мысленно возвращается к Азазелю, который называл его одним из своих «особенных детей», к Руби и её полным яда словам, ко вкусу демонской крови, скользящей по губам. Все причины, по которым он такой идеальный сосуд Дьявола.

И правда заключается в том, что человек, который видит в нём силу добра, настоящую причину, почему Сэм особенный, стоит у двери, чтобы никто не мог войти и выйти.

ТРЕСК. Оглушительный треск на мгновение привлекает всеобщее внимание к Джо; она пытается отодрать деревянные доски от окна.

— Кто-нибудь поможешь? — бормочет она через плечо.

Нейт и Энни бросаются к ней. Чак дёргается, как будто собирается помочь, но в конечном итоге остаётся на месте.

— Они справятся, — бубнит он.

— Зачем ты дырявишь наше укрытие? — ворчит Дин.

— Чтобы у нас был дополнительный источник видимости и больше одной точки обзора? — стреляет в ответ Джо. В конце предложения явно подразумевается «а?».

Сэм всё ещё не отказался от стремления вытащить этих людей отсюда. Он знает, что сможет заставить уйти Рису, если она достаточно рассержена, а другие последуют за ней…

— Гости! — резко кричит Дин и стреляет в ночь. Сэм щурится, чтобы посмотреть за него, и вдруг слышит леденящий кровь крик всего в нескольких футах.

— Кроты? — бросает Джо, отскакивая от наполовину выбитого окна, чтобы зарядить дробовик.

— Демоны? — нервно спрашивает Чак.

Дин снова стреляет и просто кричит: «Все».

Нейт и Риса толпятся в дверях по обе стороны от него и тоже начинают стрелять. Сэм выхватывает пистолет Чака прежде, чем тот даже понимает, что произошло, и бросается к Джо и Энни у окна.

Там гораздо ярче, чем должен быть; до рассвета ещё несколько часов.

— Что это…

— Главный зал, — вздыхает Джо. — И хижины В и Е.

— Уборные тоже горят, — бесцветным голосом сообщает Энни.

Всё разрушилось в считанные секунды, и Сэм может только смотреть. Тёмные фигуры несутся к их маленькому укрытию с разной скоростью, но ясно одно: это не очень хорошо укреплённое место. И решение запихнуть сюда семь человек ничем не поможет, только замедлит врага, одно тело…

— Дин! — задыхается Сэм, внезапно всё понимая. — Дин, куда он пошёл?

На другом конце комнаты Дин по очереди стреляет и перезаряжается вместе с Рисой, Чаком и Нейтом, и только когда ему приходится отойти от двери, он оглядывается на своего брата.

— У него Кольт, Сэм.

— Нет…

Сэм выглядывает в окно как раз вовремя, чтобы выстрелить в жертву кроатона, которая подошла слишком близко. Секундой позже Джо стреляет в того, который бежит за ним.

— Это же смертный приговор!

— Это часть работы, парень, — говорит Энни, протягивая Джо только что заряженный пистолет.

— Ты не понимаешь!.. — Но она права, и он должен был заподозрить это с самого начала, ведь так? Будущий Дин — это всё ещё Дин, как он мог забыть? Он всё ещё самоотверженный придурок с комплексом героя, который попытается спасти всех ценой своей жизни.

При мысли о смерти будущего Дина Сэм чувствует, как в груди всё сжимается.

— Он не…

Но он оставляет фразу незаконченной, и на этот раз его всё равно никто не слышит; шёпот не разносится в пылу битвы.

 _Он даже не попрощался_.

— 35 —

— Джо! Сколько у вас патронов, ребята?

— Я пустая!

— Пять, — отвечает Энни.

— Четыре, — говорит Сэм, сопровождая числом пальцев.

Они уже давно отстреливаются, а поток кротов, похоже, не прекращается. Риса впихнула Дину в руку кусок вяленой говядины во время их третьего круга, и это немного помогло избавиться от головокружения, но он большой парень и почти двадцать четыре часа ничего не ел; сейчас он не в лучшей форме.

— Нам нужны боеприпасы, — озвучивает Нейт то, о чём все они думают.

— Где вы храните припасы? — спрашивает Дин Чака.

Отвечает Риса:

— Недалеко отсюда есть склад… ты предлагаешь пробежаться за ними?

— Всё лучше, чем сидеть здесь на заднице ровно и ждать, когда нас убьют.

— Тогда ладно, — кивая, говорит она. Дин удивлён, что она согласна, но, возможно, это лишнее. — Пойдут двое, народ — не больше, не меньше.

— Я могу… — начинает Энни.

— Риса. Пойдём ты и я. — Судя по выражению лица Сэма, Дин может сказать, что тот не ожидал, что его брат вызовется добровольцем.

Риса, очевидно, тоже не ожидала.

— Хочешь уйти и оставить своего драгоценного Сэма здесь одного?

У Дина _нет_ времени на это дерьмо.

— Он будет не один. И без обид, но я не верю, что кто-то из вас сюда вернётся.

Никто не может достаточно убедительно возразить на этот аргумент.

В запасной сумке Чака больше всего патронов (семь), а Энни на втором месте, поэтому они обмениваются оружием с Дином и Рисой. Прежде чем Дин успевает уйти, Сэм хватает его за рукав и дёргает так сильно, что Дин падает в его короткие, сокрушительные объятия.

— Что, никакого поцелуя на прощание? — бормочет Дин Сэму в плечо.

— Вернись, — это всё, что говорит Сэм, когда они расходятся. Его тон — это приказ.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Дин, насмешливо отдавая честь. А потом он быстро отворачивается, чтобы Сэм не увидел, как на его лице проступает боль, но Риса замечает и на этот раз решает не комментировать.

*

Дин ненавидит считать патроны, потому что испытывает такое чувство, словно это обратный отсчёт его последних нескольких мгновений на Земле, и неважно, на кого он охотится, но Риса — потрясающий стрелок, и они каким-то образом пробиваются через кротов, толпой следующих к бункеру. Их не преследуют; возможно, логика численности подсказывает кротам игнорировать два обеда, когда есть пять.

— Сюда, — шипит Риса, вбегая между домиками и громко считая вслух: — …Л …М …Н …O

— Может, мы…

— П! Здесь. — Она резко останавливается, и Дин тоже; они ушли дальше от пожаров, и теперь видимость ухудшилась, но вокруг никаких противников, которых можно было бы заметить. Риса сворачивает за угол между домиками П и Р и прижимается к стене. Дин следует за каждым её шагом.

Они незаметно пробираются двери, пока шум не заставляет Дина схватить Рису за запястье и не позволить её открыть.

Сначала это был скрип, но потом это происходит снова — скрежет металла о металл.

— Ты это слышишь? — шепчет Дин.

Риса выдёргивает запястье.

— Это кресло Бобби, болван. Это одна из немногих хижин без порога. — Она стучит в дверь три раза с явно установленным интервалом и распахивает её настежь.

Никто в неё не стреляет, а это уже что-то.

Дин вбегает вслед за ней и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Дин!

— Прошлый Дин, — уточняет Риса.

Даже если бы он и так не знал, Дин мог бы сказать, что эта хижина используется только для хранения; здесь почти нет места, чтобы свободно пройтись, учитывая количество сложенных вокруг вещей. Кое-что из этого, судя по всему, лагерные припасы (в углу навалены завёрнутые в пластик одеяла, а ещё три коробки, полные фильтров для воды), но остальное по большей части личное. Чучело какого-то невзрачного животного еле держится на непрактичной трёхногой табуретке; целая секция задней части забита чем-то похожим на старые выброшенные ноутбуки и их бесполезные зарядники.

Бобби сидит среди штабелей и штабелей коробок (все помечены, во всех патроны). Он держит в одной руке фонарь, а в другой — самый большой, самый охрененный полуавтомат, который Дин когда-либо видел.

— Бобби. Боже, как я рад тебя видеть.

— Дин. — Бобби устало улыбается и выглядит искренне счастливым, увидев Дина. — Я думал, что не увижу тебя до того, как… где Сэм?

— Защищённый от ангелов бункер, — вставляет Риса, хватая столько снарядов, сколько может уместить в карманах.

Бобби кивает.

— Ладно. Это… да, это может сработать.

Дин поворачивается, чтобы тоже засунуть патроны в карманы штанов, но, как только его рука сжимает коробку для дробовика, он слышит это. Выстрел.

Он не может сказать, чем этот выстрел отличается от других, кроме того, что он изолированный, одиночный. Но это определённо произошло прямо на улице.

— Дин. Поторапливайся.

Но Дин не может пошевелиться, потому что внезапно понимает, что происходит всего в нескольких футах от них, даже если не может дать этому объяснения. Он знает, кто там, и он должен знать, выиграли ли они.

— Дин… Дин, не надо…

— Вы двое возвращайтесь без меня.

— Дин…

Он осторожно открывает дверь, стараясь не шуметь, и выскальзывает наружу.

Это был Кольт, он просто знает. Люцифер наверняка прямо здесь, он может быть прямо… прямо за углом…

— 36 –

Холод. Лёд. Мерзлота.

В мире Сэма каждый день зима.

Мороз трещит, хотя здесь даже нет оконных стёкол, а лёд такой холодный, что обжигает… Сэм всегда представлял в Аду пламя, он видел эти огненные ямы во всех книгах.

Но Ад белый, и он замораживает.

Сэм знает, потому что живёт в нём.

Иногда Сэм уже почти не Сэм, потому что быть бестелесным, замёрзшим, одиноким и пойманным Дьяволом — это один из способов потерять рассудок. А наблюдать, как собственные руки убивают бесчисленное количество невинных людей, — другой.

После Детройта Сэм существовал как бледный свет, мерцающий в тундре его личного Ада. Он постоянно думает: «Вот он, вот конец, холод проник в само моё существование, и теперь я окончательно перестану существовать».

Но Дьявол ему этого не позволит.

А теперь ещё и Дин.

— Прощай, сукин сын.

Выстрел.

Вздох.

Люцифер притворяется разочарованным, но на самом деле чувствует настолько близкую к положительной эмоцию, насколько вообще способен.

— Дин. Серьёзно. Чего ты ожидал?

Губы Сэма используют, чтобы говорить, но Сэм не чувствует, как двигается его челюсть, не чувствует, как его язык формулирует слова. Люцифер позволяет ему ощущать своё тело, когда чувствует себя наиболее сильным или особенно контролирует ситуацию, которая, как он знает, Сэму совсем не понравится. Может быть, в этот раз… просто увидеть Дина собственными глазами снова, всего раз…

— Я… — Похоже, у Дина нет ответа.

— Я должен признать… Я впечатлён. Ты так далеко продвинулся, Дин. Ты выстрелил в своего брата, даже если целился несколько… ниже нужного.

Дин промахнулся? Не может быть. Он не мог быть настолько в отчаянии и стрелять в Люцифера так, чтобы не убить сосуд; Дин знает, что убийство сосуда — самый надёжный способ убить его носителя. Дин это знает, и Дин никогда не был наивным.

Дин не стал бы рисковать только ради того, чтобы спасти то, что осталось от Сэма, ведь так?

Сэм хотел бы видеть.

— Дай мне с ним поговорить.

— Я так не думаю, нет.

Конечно. Теперь Сэм вспомнил. Он пожертвовал собой и всем миром, чтобы не позволить Люциферу убить Дина.

— Зачем ты здесь? У тебя теперь есть своя грёбаная утопия. Ты победил. Чего ты хочешь от?..

— Только не говори мне, что ты сейчас пытаешься прикинуться дураком. — Люцифер использует мышцы Сэма, чтобы с любопытством наклонить голову набок, и Сэм борется за очередной дюйм контроля, просто чтобы увидеть сцену, просто взглянуть…

— Я не…

— Думаю, ты знаешь, чего я хочу, Дин. И если ты не отдашь его мне прямо сейчас, мне просто придётся убить ещё больше людей, чтобы взять его.

Белая тюрьма пытается удержать его внутри. Сэм бьёт по стенам, которых не чувствует, и кричит, не издавая ни звука.

— _Зачем_?

Дует лёгкий ветерок. _Воздух_ … Сэм его чувствует.

На мгновение кожа Сэма настолько близко к его настоящей, как это было много лет назад, и что-то горит, и Дин здесь, и лёгкий ветерок. Он может _видеть_ ; они на центральной улице между бараками. Мелькает воспоминание: однажды он был в летнем лагере. Люцифер заставляет кротов и демонов убивать выживших и искать другой сосуд. Другого Сэма.

Лунного света нет, зато есть огонь, кровь и смерть. Сломанное тело Кастиэля лежит на растрескавшейся земле. И рядом с ним стоит…

 _Дин_.

— Ты ждёшь, что я тебе всё объясню? — с мягким недоверием говорит Люцифер. Он подумывает о том, чтобы заставить Сэма испытать убийство Дина собственными руками.

О нет. О нет, _нет, нет, ты должен бежать, Дин_.

Сэм пытается рвануть вперёд, чтобы усилить контроль — и его отшвыривают с лёгкостью, прихлопывают, как муху. Впрочем, Люцифер и дальше позволяет ему наблюдать; он, вероятно, думает, что это подходящее наказание за момент дерзости Сэма.

Сэм позволяет ему и дальше думать, что, даже испачканное сажей, лицо Дина — лучшее, что случилось с ним за, как ему кажется, столетия. Его брат стоит крепко и властно, до глупого не боясь верной смерти в разгар яростной битвы, в которой Люцифер, несомненно, победит. Дин подобен маяку в ночи — те части его души, что ещё живы, мерцают пятнистым золотом в свете огня. Он так прекрасен, что эта сила разгоняет часть арктического холода из самой глубины души Сэма — или того, что теперь можно назвать душой Сэма.

— У меня правда нет времени на болтовню, Дин. Я уже сказал тебе, что убью здесь каждого человека, если ты не скажешь мне, где он… ты этого хочешь? Больше смертей на твоих руках, больше… чувства вины?

Сэм думает, но тихо, чтобы Люцифер не услышал:

_Дин. Дин, я никогда не переставал любить тебя, ни разу за всё то время, что был заперт здесь._

— Это что, вопрос с подвохом? — Дин хмыкает, его голос дрожит, глаза темнеют. — Потому что я не очень хорошо прохожу…

— Вы, люди, утверждаете, что цените чужую жизнь так же, как и собственную, — заявляет Люцифер. Он никогда не использует горло Сэма, чтобы кричать или даже повышать голос; и это особенно заметно сейчас, когда его голос становится мягче, а не резче.

 _Мягкость не значит безопасность, Дин_.

— Я никогда не понимал, как это работает, с точки зрения эволюции. — Дьявол смотрит в ночное небо глазами Сэма, мельком обдумывая собственные слова. Его мысли вертятся в сознании подобно образам, которые ускоряются со скоростью света; они начинают раскручиваться с войны, голода, стихийных бедствий… а затем внезапно образы наполняются Сэмом — воспоминаниями, извлечёнными Люцифером из разума Сэма, воспоминаниями о Сэме и Дине. — Но, думаю, это применимо к вам только в отношении _конкретной_ жизни, Дин. В конце концов побеждает доказательство эгоизма, поскольку ты променял миллион душ за одну… безволосую обезьяну.

Люцифер надеялся, что Дин просто раскроет местонахождение другого Сэма, потому что не смог отследить его с тех пор, как он просто исчез из существования, но теперь ему придётся искать место, которое скрывает от него приз.

_Дин. Я люблю тебя. Беги, Дин._

Ноги Сэма используют, чтобы подойти к Дину. Дину, который не уходит — едва вздрагивает при виде надвигающегося на него Дьявола, даже если Дьявол носит лицо его младшего брата.

Сэм борется сильнее, чем когда-либо, напуганный, согретый страхом, отчаянно пытается спасти Дина снова, спасти Дина, он должен спасти…

— Боюсь, это именно то, что наконец сломает душу Сэма навсегда, — говорит Люцифер и заставляет голос Сэма звучать опечаленно, а брови — изогнуться с жалостью, как будто он ничему не может помешать. — По крайней мере, то, что от неё осталось.

 _Дин. То, что осталось от меня, всё ещё любит тебя_.

Дин выпрямляется во весь рост и ждёт, когда Люцифер окажется прямо перед ним. Сэм бросается в яростную одинокую битву со всем, что у него есть. У него осталось не так много, но он использует это против мороза, пытаясь вырваться на свободу.

_Дин, я люблю тебя. Я не могу спасти тебя._

_Дин. Беги_.

— 37 —

Люцифер одет в жутко белый костюм.

Даже без Луны, с только начинающим сереть от рассвета небом, костюм Люцифера сияет сам по себе. Это цвет… на него тревожно смотреть; он белый, который напоминает снег, кости, кокаин. Болезнь. Анемию. Смерть.

Дин наблюдает за развитием событий из-за барака, сжимая пистолет исключительно из чувства комфорта, потому что сейчас он так же бесполезен, как и рогатка. Когда он прибыл, Кастиэль был уже мёртв, но будущий Дин всё ещё разговаривает с Дьяволом.

Несколько бродячих демонов парят вокруг открытой площадки, но кротов с этой стороны лагеря в поле зрения нет. Дин надеется, что отсутствие _людей_ — результат идеально исполненного плана побега, который выдолблен в мозгах выживших, а не чего-то другого.

— Боюсь, это именно то, что наконец сломает душу Сэма навсегда, — говорит Люцифер, и это определённо не Сэмми (поза, жесты, _глаза_ ), но в то же время… это так больно — думать, что Сэм всё ещё может быть где-то там. — По крайней мере, то, что от неё осталось.

Будущий Дин просто стоит там, глядя Дьяволу в лицо, с Кольтом, безвольно зажатым в руке. Он не пойдёт на смертельный выстрел; если бы он попробовал, Люцифер бы уже свернул ему шею.

Дину стоит бежать назад, чтобы защитить скрытую от ангелов хижину, но он не может отвести взгляд.

— Сэмми, — говорит будущий Дин. Слово получается неровным, как будто его вырвали из него.

Люцифер замирает, не двигаясь.

— Сэмми, если ты там… Я здесь, хорошо?

— Твой брат не слышит тебя, Дин…

— Я здесь, — повышает он голос, и от него у Дина по коже мурашки бегут. Он никогда, никогда не хочет чувствовать то, что заставляет его двойника звучать так. — И я тебя ни за что не брошу.

— Что ж, боюсь, это доказывает всю бессмысленность…

Люцифер резко замолкает.

Затем падает на землю, и это уже не Люцифер; _это не Люцифер_.

Будущий Дин камнем падает за ним, подползая, чтобы поднять Сэма, помочь ему сесть и приподнять голову. Дин спотыкаясь идёт вперёд на автопилоте, его тело движется быстрее, чем разум может переварить, и покидает сомнительное укрытие.

— Сэм! — кричит он, резко останавливаясь, когда добирается до них.

— Сэм, ты здесь, ты здесь… — Будущий Дин плачет, баюкая дрожащего Сэмми в объятиях.

— Я не могу… — шепчет Сэм, вцепившись рукой в рукав будущего Дина. — Я не могу его долго удерживать…

— Ты так хорошо справляешься, — задыхается будущий Дин, его руки яростно дрожат. — Ты прекрасно справляешься, Сэмми… Ты прекрасен.

Внезапно Дин чувствует себя на этом воссоединении незваным гостем, но он не может остановить импульсивный порыв броситься к страдающему и раненому брату. Он нависает над ними, неуверенный, совершенно разбитый тем, как этот Сэмми пронзает его внутренний компас; добавляет ещё один полюс. Это _Сэм_.

Раздаётся отдалённый крик, а затем столб чёрного дыма вырывается из ближайшей фигуры, стоящей на страже. Демоны начинают замечать, что что-то не так.

— Народ, это…

— Возвращайся в хижину. К нему, — говорит будущий Дин, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от Сэма. — Идти. Самое время.

— Время…

— Время рассвета и возвращения. _Исправь_ это, Дин.

— Я…

— Я постараюсь дать тебе немного времени, — говорит Сэм. Он выглядит измождённым; замученным, несмотря на отсутствие очевидных шрамов, но он цепляется за зелёную куртку будущего Дина с удивительной силой. — Я… его будет не так уж много. — Он виновато морщится, и будущий Дин усмехается ему в волосы, отчаянно целуя макушку Сэма, сжимая его так сильно, что комкает ужасающий белый костюм.

— Всё хорошо. Я здесь, я останусь здесь, — бормочет он под нос, нежно и болезненно. Его голос полон слёз. — Теперь иди, Дин.

Дин начинает пятиться, что-то в нём рвётся на части с каждым шагом дальше от своего брата.

— Дин, он убьёт тебя…

— Я знаю, я знаю Сэмми, всё хорошо. Они всё исправят. Всё будет так, словно этого никогда и не было.

— Детройт… Прости, я облажался. Я должен был выбрать тебя. Я не мог… я не мог позволить ему…

— Всё хорошо, ты был идеален, ты идеален… с тобой всё будет хорошо, я здесь…

Демоны пропускают его; он их, кажется, не очень интересует, учитывая внезапный выход их лидера из игры. Черноглазая беременная женщина — единственная, кто нерешительно пытается его схватить, но Дин уворачивается и заставляет себя бежать.

Он оглядывается только один раз, прежде чем нырнуть между двумя хижинами, которые заблокируют вид на сцену.

Всё, что он может разглядеть, — это две фигуры, которые прижались друг к другу в центре растущей толпы демонов, и тревожное белое свечение. Небо медленно светлеет, но недостаточно быстро.

Дин знает, что будущий он умрёт, и знает, что будущий он прекрасно об этом знает, но облегчение в глазах его двойника было чистым. Как будто умереть с Сэмом на руках — это больше, чем он когда-либо смел надеяться.

— 38 —

Демоны уходят первыми — кажется, какой-то невысказанный сигнал уводит их в другое место. Кроты безмозглые; похоже, они не следуют тем же правилам, но их число уменьшается после новых усилий группы, спасибо оглушительному проезду Бобби и Рисы через линии боевых действий. Отдалённые звуки битвы определённо затихли, и больше нет хаотичных криков вдалеке.

Именно так Сэм убеждает остальных уйти.

Отсутствие противников даёт его спутникам ложное чувство уверенности в способности Сэма самостоятельно удерживать хижину; и ему помогает их очевидное желание пойти позаботиться о товарищах по выживанию. Он бесстыдно использует их эмоциональные связи с людьми, чей статус неизвестен, и это работает на каждом, кроме Бобби, который наотрез отказывается оставить его в покое.

Сэм перестаёт убеждать мужчину, когда становится очевидно, что Бобби только злится, вместо того, чтобы вот-вот изменить мнение, и каждый из них занимает свой пост в хижине.

Бобби берёт дверь, а Сэм окно, так что именно Бобби первым кричит: «Дин!».

Сэм через несколько секунд оказывается за его плечом, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит за дальней линией деревьев.

Серого намёка на рассвет достаточно, чтобы Сэм различил силуэт брата, бегущего в их сторону. Дин только пробегает мимо жертвы кроатона и едва успевает выстрелить ему в лицо, прежде чем перепрыгнуть через два неприметных тела и рвануть к передней части хижины.

Наконец он спотыкается и останавливается, а Бобби ловко откатывает кресло и впускает его внутрь.

— Дин, — выдыхает Сэм, хватаясь за рубашку Дина, чтобы обнять его другой рукой за плечи и прижать к себе.

Внезапный грохот пулемётного огня заставляет их отстраниться.

Бобби опускает оружие как раз в тот момент, когда Сэм замечает вдалеке трёх кротов, падающих на землю в кровавых брызгах.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Сэм, отчаянно желая знать, почему Дин не вернулся с Рисой, — причина его тошноты, когда он не знает, жив ли брат.

Дин колеблется, как будто не знает, с чего начать, затем поворачивается к Бобби.

— Тебе надо идти, — говорит он.

— Я не оставлю вас двоих, — решительно отвечает Бобби.

— Нет, оставишь. Нам нужна услуга, и нам нужно, чтобы ты пошёл и рассказал остальным. Сэм не может выйти из хижины, и я тоже… — Он замолкает, но впервые за долгое время Сэм уверен, что знает конец этой фразы. Это посылает тёплую волну вверх по позвоночнику.

— Какая услуга?

— Нам нужна диверсия. Люцифер собирается прийти за Сэмом, нам нужно, чтобы вы, ребята, заняли его настолько, насколько можете. Пока не взойдёт солнце.

Бобби переводит взгляд с Дина на Сэма, а потом подаётся вперёд и кладёт автомат себе на колени, вместо того чтобы прислониться к спинке кресла.

— Вы, ребята, заключили сделку. — Он вздыхает. — Это было… правда здорово — увидеть вас обоих. Эти последние несколько лет… — Но все они знают, что невозможно подвести итог тому, чем были последние несколько лет, и в любом случае их время на исходе.

— Спасибо, Бобби, — хрипит Сэм. — За всё.

Дин согласно кивает и протягивает мужчине заряженную под завязку пулемётную ленту.

Бобби не тратит больше времени и привычным движением разворачивается и скатывается в траву. Сэм мимолётно думает о силе верхней части тела, которую ему пришлось развить, чтобы передвигаться по спёкшейся сухой земле, но на полпути к остальным баракам Бобби вращается на месте и открывает огонь по другой паре кротов, не позволяя отдаче сбросить его с кресла, и Сэм вспоминает, что этот человек — сертифицировано крут.

Однако как только Бобби скрывается из виду, Дин поднимет дверь хижины и криво толкает её обратно в раму. Сэм знает, что следующие несколько минут они практически должны сидеть и ждать, но лихорадочность внезапного настроения Дина заставляет его беспокоиться.

— Дин, что там произошло?

Но Дин молча подходит к нему и хватает лицо обеими руками, притягивая для решительного поцелуя.

— Мф, Д-Дин, чт…

Дин просто заглушает звук боли губами Сэма и целует сильнее, крепко закрыв глаза, как будто пытается наложить это чувство на кошмарный образ, который Сэм не может видеть. Его плечи дрожат, а руки, лелеющие голову Сэма, впиваются ногтями в кожу.

Сэм обхватывает Дина обеими руками за талию и прижимает к груди, давая возможность насладиться моментом, даже когда голос в глубине сознания кричит, что их время истекает.

— 39 —

Дин наконец успокаивается, заметив широкую ладонь, которой Сэм потирает его спину сверху-вниз, как будто успокаивает испуганную лошадь.

— Прости, — бормочет он, отталкивая Сэма и вытирая рот тыльной стороной запястья. Он делает головокружительный шаг назад. — Дерьмо. Прости, Сэм.

— Всё в порядке, — бормочет Сэм. — Дин, скажи мне…

— Будущий я мёртв.

Он мельком бросает взгляд на лицо Сэма и быстро отворачивается.

— Прости, Сэмми. Я не видел, как это произошло, но он считай что мёртв. Я видел Люцифера.

Сэм моргает несколько раз и просто кивает, но, кажется, ещё не готов говорить.

— Но ты бы видел… ты одолел его. _Дьявола_ , Сэмми. Ты был великолепен, и ты дал мне достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться… ну, к тебе.

И внезапно он чувствует, что ему нужно избавиться от этого; всего остального, всего, что он держал в себе во время того рокового телефонного звонка.

— Когда я сказал… Сэмми, что мы были слабее вместе… правда в том, что я боюсь. Боюсь, что _я_ слабее, и боюсь, что ты — нет.

Он должен заставить Сэма понять.

— Потому что бывают дни, когда я думаю, что ты всё такой же, и дни, когда я… я не знаю. И ты… ты всё время меня бросаешь, чувак. — Сэм морщится. — Но я знаю _себя_ , и я знаю, что бы я сделал. Чёрт возьми, ты же видел, во что я превращаюсь без тебя. Если бы кто-то заставил меня выбирать между тобой и миром… Я уже знаю ответ на этот вопрос. И это правда пиздец.

Он замолкает и пытается найти способ лучше выразить то, что он хочет передать. Он никогда не был в этом хорош, и, при всём мастерстве переплетать слова ради выгоды, _Сэм_ тоже никогда не был хорош в обнажении болезненных истин.

— Ладно, может быть, «слабее» — это дерьмовый способ сказать это, но… это правда.

 _Слабым. Ты делаешь меня слабым_.

Это правда, но обиженный взгляд на лице Сэма означает, что Сэм понимает это неправильно — почему они всегда портят эту часть? Дело не только в нём; их всегда подводит механизм, и сопутствующий ущерб усиливается, а не смягчается.

— Я имею в виду… Я…

Они всегда заканчивают… так.

Дин барахтается, пытаясь придумать следующий шаг. Каким будет следующий шаг, как он выразит?..

Сэм решается первым. Мелкий говнюк, который с блеском сдал выпускные экзамены и получил полную стипендию в Стэнфорд и которого Дин любит больше, чем саму жизнь, находит способ решить их вечную дилемму.

В какой-то момент Сэм подходит к нему и хватает Дина за воротник рубашки, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. На секунду Дин даже ожидает удара или толчка, который повалит его на задницу.

— Дин, — рычит Сэм. — _Послушай меня_.

Только он ничего не говорит; он тянет Дина вперёд и целует.

Поначалу Дин еле поспевает. Сэм кусает его губы, и сосёт язык, и контролирует его так, как ему хочется, снова обнимая за талию и отказываясь наклоняться, поэтому заставляет Дина тянуться вверх. Дин понимает, что стоит на цыпочках, чтобы сохранить контакт, полностью теряя равновесие. Когда Сэм собственнически протягивает руку к заднице Дина и одобрительно сжимает, Дин упирается всем весом в грудь Сэма.

Ошеломлённый и сбитый с толку, Дин заземляет себя, погружая руки в волосы Сэма. Он перебирает их пальцами и смягчает ритм поцелуя, замедляя Сэма. Сэм реагирует через несколько мгновений, углубляя поцелуй и подстраиваясь под более медленный темп Дина. Рука, которой он обнимает Дина за талию, сжимается ещё сильнее, сцепляя их вместе.

По-своему, прикосновения — это диалог, и тумблеры словно встают на места… щёлкают. Дин не может поверить, что это правда оно — недостающая часть. Всё это время, гнев, борьба и боль… им нужен был другой способ, другое средство общения, которое работало бы лучше слов.

Это лучше слов.

Это…

Внезапно Сэм замирает.

— Сэм?..

Сэм отстраняется и ставит Дина на пятки, глядя через его плечо на дверь. Дин ничего не слышит, ничего не чувствует…

Кто-то стучит три раза, достаточно осторожно, чтобы не выбить дверь.

— 40 —

Сэм чувствует его.

Притяжение и отталкивание, которые одновременно внушает Люцифер — опасное очарование, которое притягивает его и заставляет испытывать тошноту сразу.

Он знает, кто стоит прямо за дверью, и, хотя прекрасно осознаёт тот факт, что шаткая дверь здесь только для вида, не хочет её открывать. Он не хочет, чтобы его тело использовали как марионетку.

— Окно, — шепчет Дин.

— Дин, мы не сможем пролезть…

— Нет, нет, _смотри_.

Сэм следует за пальцем Дина, указывающим на робкий свет зари, вползающий в хижину.

Прошло уже двадцать четыре часа с тех пор, как они сюда попали. Захария, возможно, уже пытается вернуть их в прошлое и по какой-то причине находит это странно трудным.

— Нужно выбраться отсюда, чтобы Зак смог добраться до нас, — бормочет Дин.

— Точно, и нам нужно оставаться внутри, чтобы до нас не смог добраться _Люцифер_ , — шепчет Сэм в ответ, оглядываясь в поисках какого-нибудь способа потянуть время, невозможного альтернативного выхода.

— Как насчёт уловки 22.

— Ему всё ещё нужно моё согласие, чтобы завладеть моим телом. — Это их лучший шанс, и они оба это знают. — Мы можем вместе выйти на улицу, и я смогу его задержать.

Второй, столь же терпеливый стук в дверь.

Они обмениваются многозначительными взглядами, и Сэм выхватывает пистолет из-за пояса джинсов.

— Мы ничего не покупаем, спасибо, — кричит Дин.

На долгое мгновение воцаряется тишина.

Затем дверь резко распахивается.

— Дин. Рад снова тебя видеть.

Сэму приходится упорно бороться, чтобы сохранить хладнокровие, но Люцифер сосредоточен в первую очередь на Дине. Удивительно легко не видеть себя в Дьяволе; это, конечно, его тело, его общий вид, но… больше ничего. Ничего такого, что принадлежало бы _ему_ , и уж точно не этот костяно-белый костюм, который на Люцифере.

— Мне показалось, что у моего маленького воссоединения ранее было… эхо.

Он стоит, высокий и спокойный, прямо у невидимого барьера, созданного символами, всего в нескольких дюймах от дверного проёма. Кровь Сэма поёт, когда он рядом, и Сэм просто не уверен, победит ли отвращение.

— Да. Я пришёл как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Сэмми надрал тебе задницу, — с наслаждением говорит Дин.

Конечно. Конечно, он противостоит их самому могущественному врагу.

— Что ж, он уже ушёл, как и его брат. Ты можешь присоединиться к ним в ближайшее время, если хочешь. Или можешь вернуться в своё время. Сэм — единственный, кто меня волнует.

— Я никогда не скажу «да», — скрипит зубами Сэм.

Разумеется, ни от одного из них не ускользает ирония этого утверждения.

Люцифер поднимает брови, как будто ему почти стыдно за Сэма.

— Поскольку у меня есть доказательства обратного, мы могли бы просто… пропустить эту первую часть. Это немного банально, что ты играешь в… недотрогу.

Дин смотрит с отвращением.

— Да, ведь ты — совсем другое дело.

— Точно. — Люцифер поднимает руку. Он всё ещё ограничен оберегами снаружи, но лёгкое вращение его пальцев, когда он манит Сэма к себе, исполняется с изяществом. — Выходи, выходи… — цитирует он тихо.

Сэм притворяется, что и правда, по-настоящему сопротивляется этой мысли, прежде чем сделать шаг вперёд.

— Сэмми, нет. — Дин делает вид, что пытается оттащить его за рукав, но позволяет медленно двигаться, шаг за шагом.

— Я всё ещё не говорю «да», — предупреждает Сэм.

Люцифер согласно кивает.

— Ты скажешь, — говорит он. — Ты уже сказал.

Сэм наконец выходит на солнечный свет — хотя использование слова «солнечный свет» для описания бледного свечения рассвета, борющегося с облаками, явно преувеличение.

Собственное лицо улыбается ему.

Но это не его улыбка.

— Думаю, я наконец-то понял концепцию дежавю.

Позади него раздаётся рычание, и Сэм резко оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Дина подбрасывает в воздух.

— Нет… — выдыхает он, потому что им нужно ещё немного _времени_. Почему он так быстро вышел, чёрт возьми, Дин…

— Давай же, Сэм, — говорит Люцифер, вздымая руку в сторону Дина. Он держит брата Сэма парящим как минимум в десяти футах над землёй, и неудачное падение вполне может сломать ему шею. — Твоя следующая реплика проста: ты просто соглашаешься. Что-то другое — и я его брошу.

Вдалеке раздаётся выстрел, и Сэм не сильно ему доверяет, потому что это может быть остаток битвы, которой он не видел. Он пытается найти выход из этой ситуации, перехитрить Дьявола. Люцифер в нескольких секундах от убийства Дина, как ему не сказать «да», как не…

Но тут раздаётся второй выстрел, и третий, и следующий невероятно громкий грохот пулемёта звучит подозрительно гораздо ближе.

Затем ревёт двигатель.

Гигантский грузовик, который спас их вчера, громыхает в поле зрения, едва вписываясь между двумя бараками, чтобы срезать путь. Металл скрежещет о металл, и искры летят по бокам, но он проезжает.

Это они. Джо, Риса, Нейт, Чак… они _вернулись_. Бобби, должно быть, заставил их вернуться.

Каким-то образом зная, что вот-вот произойдёт, Сэм бросается к Дину и, конечно же, оказывает там вовремя, чтобы смягчить падение, когда Люцифер бесцеремонно отпускает его, чтобы заняться беспорядком.

— Блядь, _ау_ , — стонет Дин, но он вполне живой и, вероятно, только сломал пару рёбер Сэма во время приземления. — Сэмми…

Из-за его плеча появляется фигура.

Сэм чуть не плачет от облегчения; это Захария. Для этого потребовались неимоверные усилия, но они спасены. Они _спасены_.

Наконец-то всё закончилось.

— Как раз вовремя, — выдыхает он, с благодарностью глядя на архангела. Возможно, казалось, что они находятся на противоположных сторонах с тех пор, как он встретил этих существ, но он не может отрицать, что означает это спасение. Всё ещё наполовину лёжа на нём, Дин переворачивает и хлопает в ладоши, триумфально вскидывая кулак в воздух.

— _Ладно_ , — ворчит он и кладёт руку Сэму на грудь, чтобы встать…

— Пойдём, Дин, — говорит Захария, и прежде чем Сэм успевает понять, что означают эти слова, архангел касается лба Дина двумя пальцами и исчезает вместе с ним.

Внезапное отсутствие веса Дина поначалу дезориентирует, поэтому он не совсем понимает, что только что произошло.

Что?..

Нет.

Нет…

— Дин.

Нет, этого не может быть. Этого не может быть.

— Дин.

Сэм садится, оглядываясь, как будто снова увидит брата или, возможно, как будто надеется, что появится Захария и вернёт его. Это ещё не конец, это _не может_ быть…

На заднем плане вокруг Люцифера раздаются выстрелы, но простое движение его пальцев замедляет каждую пулю до мягкого стука, как будто на него падает нежный дождь. Сэм почти уверен, что в Матрице сделали это первыми.

— Дин!

Это был план Захарии с самого начала? Ловушка для сосуда Люцифера в эквиваленте другого измерения? Почему они были так уверены, что он вернёт и Сэма тоже…

Оглушительный грохот заставляет его подпрыгнуть, и он поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как массивный грузовик кренится и поднимается в воздух. Он продолжает падать носом вперёд бесконечно подвешенный момент… А затем переворачивается на бок лёгким наклоном головы Люцифера. Земля под руками Сэма содрогается от удара, и из двигателя вырываются клубы густого чёрного дыма, смешиваясь с белым утренним туманом. Окна лопнули и разбросали осколки, как конфетти в воздух…

Сэм не видит тела, но знает, что одним жестоким движением Люцифер убил всех до единого его союзников.

— Дин…

— Дин сейчас далеко, Сэм. Теперь остались только мы.

Костюм засасывает утренний свет вместо того, чтобы отражать его.

Он не может поверить, что всё закончится так.

— 41 —

Дин с глухим стуком приземляется на кровать в мотеле и едва сдерживает рвоту.

— Сэмми, — мгновенно бормочет он, совершенно сбитый с толку. — Сэм.

Без ответа.

— Эй, Сэмми.

Он быстро моргает, пытаясь настроить зрение и избавиться от размытости в глазах. По-прежнему никакого ответа.

— Сэм?

Наконец, его пристальный взгляд проясняется и… и Сэма здесь нет.

Всплеск паники заставляет сердцебиение ускориться, но Дин пытается успокоиться. Может быть, путешествие Сэмми во времени немного затянулось. Может быть, Зак просто доставлял их по одному за раз.

Он ждёт так долго, как только может выдержать.

Итак, ещё семь секунд.

— Сэм? — кричит он, вскакивая с кровати, и начинает чувствовать отчаяние. — Сэм!

— _Парень, заткнись_! — орёт кто-то из соседней комнаты.

Хорошо, хорошо, Сэм был за рулём… когда они говорили по телефону; Сэм был в другом месте. Должно быть, Захария просто вернул его туда, где он был раньше. Конечно, это имеет смысл.

Дрожащим пальцам требуется несколько попыток прокрутить звонки Каса до последнего входящего Сэма; ему нужно было нажать только три кнопки в правильном порядке. Блядь.

Наконец он звонит Сэму, и раздаётся гудок, и ещё один, и ещё, а Сэм не берёт трубку.

Он ждёт, пока телефон Сэма переключится на голосовую почту, и, сбросив соединение, звонит снова и молится, молится неопределённым неясным способом ни к кому конкретному, чтобы Сэм был в порядке, пожалуйста, Сэм должен вернуться, он должен быть в безопасности. Он снова опускает задницу на кровать и звонит в третий раз, чувствуя, как сжимается желудок.

Никто не отвечает на звонок.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он и делает следующее, что приходит ему в голову.

Он звонит кое-кому ещё.

— _Где он_? — кричит он вместо приветствия.

— Сэма невозможно отследить, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Ваши грудные клетки, если ты помнишь… прости. Я не знаю, где его найти.

— Ну так лучше придумай что-нибудь в следующую минуту, или я пущу пулю себе в череп, — рычит Дин, и он серьёзно.

На другом конце провода повисает пауза, а затем скрипучий голос Кастиэля отвечает с дополнительной осторожностью:

— Дин… не убивай себя.

— Найди Сэма, — возражает Дин и кладёт трубку.

Как он связывается с Захарией? Он его как-то нашёл, должен быть способ…

Телефон снова звонит, и Дин тут же поднимает трубку.

— Дин. — Это снова Кастиэль. — Я не смогу найти Сэма за следующую минуту, пожалуйста, не пускай пулю в свой череп, думаю, это увеличит твои шансы умереть экспоненциально.

Дин яростно швыряет телефон через всю комнату и снова встаёт, почти задыхаясь. Где же Сэм, как он мог потерять его вот так, сразу после того, как нашёл снова и каким-то образом нашёл впервые, как это могло _произойти_ …

Он должен его найти. Он должен пойти искать, и он убьёт в процессе Захарию, если понадобится. Он хотел пырнуть этого придурка в лицо с тех пор, как впервые встретил.

Он распахивает дверь, и сердце замирает.

Сэм стоит прямо там с поднятой, чтобы постучать, рукой.

— Привет.

Дин даже не может говорить; он издаёт сдавленный стон и бросается к Сэму, целуя его, чтобы сказать: _Не могу поверить, что ты здесь_ , обнимая его за шею, крича: _Я никогда тебя не отпущу_.

Сэм пыхтит ему в губы и умудряется затащить их по крайней мере в комнату и захлопнуть за собой дверь.

— Ди-Дин, эй, эй… — После того, как он получше рассмотрел лицо Дина, Сэм теряет всё легкомыслие, с беспокойством сдвинув брови и сморщив нос. — Эй, Дин, всё в порядке, я в порядке…

Он трёт Дина по бокам верх и вниз, пока Дин изучает глаза Сэма на любую затяжную боль, любые следы боли, или одержимости, или вообще чего-нибудь.

— Я думал, он оставил тебя там. — Он замолкает. — В… в будущем.

Сэм нервно улыбается.

— Да. Я тоже так думал.

Дин судорожно глотает воздух.

— Я думал, тебя больше нет, Сэмми.

— 42 —

Сэм всё ещё не оправился от облегчения, вызванного появлением Захарии в последнюю секунду, но реакция Дина отодвинула эмоции на задний план. Выражение лица брата было яростным, решительным и на секунду… ближе к выражению будущего Дина, чем Сэм когда-либо видел.

«Я думал, тебя больше нет».

Сэм хочет сказать эти слова, но не может их произнести.

Так что вместо этого он целует Дина. Наклоняется совсем чуть-чуть и нежно, любовно дразнит Дина, открывая рот, облизывает его губы, а потом и язык. Поцелуй намеренно мягкий, мягче, чем обычно у него получается, потому что он хочет передать очень важное сообщение.

Любовь, семья… Неважно, как они называют то, что между ними.

 _Что бы это ни было_ , говорит Сэм Дину поцелуями, _я больше никогда тебя не покину_.

Руки Дина взлетают, чтобы погрузиться в любимое место в волосах Сэма, и он тянет их, чтобы удержаться. Всё его тело дрожит от облегчения, от благодарности, от той голодной любви, которую Сэм помнит всю свою жизнь. Это прекрасно. Это за гранью совершенства. Такой конец ему и не снился, даже когда он был отчаянно влюблённым маленьким ребёнком.

В конце концов они падают на постель и забывают о мире на всю оставшуюся ночь.

В телефоне Кастиэля заканчиваются минуты.


End file.
